What it is to be a Xenomorph
by DiamondDrake12
Summary: Something inside of Harry is growing, growing stronger and angrier the more that Harry is abused. This something inside of Harry being nearly ready to show itself, but for now, it will wait until it's strong enough to show itself.
1. Awakening

Rated M for violence, gore, adult themes, language and just to be on the safe side!

[Author's note: Ok! This is a story that I have been wanting to do after reading the other Alien/Harry Potter crossovers! This has a male Xenomorph Harry, male Xenomorph Hungarian Horntail paring! Maybe more added onto the relationship later on! Hope you like it!]

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and Alien or any of their Characters.

"Speech"

~ _ **Parseltongue**_ ~

'Thought'

" _Whispering/Writing or a significance to a word_ "

 **What it is to be** **a Xenomorph**

 **Chapter: 1 – Awakening**

'Freak, FREAK, **FREAK! ~** _ **FREAK!**_ **~'**

Were the words that kept on repeating inside of the nine-year-old mind as he sits on his bed inside the cupboard under the stairs, staring blankly at the door. These words getting louder and angrier as they eventually turn to rage-filled hisses, while something inside of the nine-year-old awakens as his whole eyes turn pitch black for a second before turning back to normal.

Unseen by everyone, the magic core inside the nine-year-old starts to darken from the white it used to be, before the magic core turns to pitch black and starts to release small waves of black magic through its host. This magic starting changes to its host, while also destroying _everything_ that is foreign to the hosts body. This whipping the hosts body of all diseases or weaknesses and also destroying the soul shard that was leaching from its core, while also disconnecting all the connections as well as blocks on its core.

(Albus Dumbledore office)

On a table inside of the headmaster's office are a number of trinkets, all of these trinkets have moving pieces that never stop. These trinkets look harmless, but in truth, they are all connected to a certain nine-year-old.

On a perch on the other side of the room is a phoenix that is resting, but is startled awake as he hears hissing. Turning to the sound of the hisses, the phoenix watches in shock as all the harmless trinkets give off hisses as they start to melt like they have been dipped in acid. This carrying on until all the trinkets have melted their way through the table and collect into a green puddle underneath it.

(Time skip)

Over the weeks I have been getting stronger, faster, smarter and angrier. Angry at everything, but most of all I am angry at humans, especially the humans that are my relatives. I always need to restrain myself from jumping at them and tearing them apart when I am close to them.

My senses have heightened to the stage that I only need my sense of smell to see, I can now see heat signatures and see by sound. My instincts have also been getting stronger as I am itching to hunt something and I now see everything as prey. I have also been sensing something inside of me getting stronger as time goes on, just nearly ready to come out.

Coming out of my thoughts as I see Vernon moving through the house to my cupboard, his body glowing red as I look at him through the wall. Stopping in front of the cupboard door, I see Vernon pull out an L-shaped object that smells of metal and powder.

Recognizing what the object is, my eyes turn black as I let out a rage filled hiss, this startling Vernon as he takes a step back from the cupboard door. Inside me, that powerful something gives off a rage filled hiss inside of my mind as well before black magic explodes out of my body and surrounds me in a black cocoon, while my body changes into something else in seconds.

Going to open the cupboard door as he points his gun, which has a silencer attached to it, at the door. Vernon gives off a startled yell as something pitch black breaks through the door and tackles him to the floor, his gun getting knocked out of his hand as it does.

Looking down at my prey, I hiss at him as I open my mouth, while my second mouth slowly comes out. This causing Vernon to scream out in fear as he stares at the pitch black demon that is pinning him down, while its bladed tail digs into the left side of his neck, but not enough pressure to break the skin.

Hearing the scream of fear, Petunia comes running out of the kitchen and halts to a stop as she lets out a scream at seeing me. Hissing angrily, my bladed tail leaves Vernon's neck as It shoots out and pierces into Pentunia's chest, coming out of her mouth as she is lifted off the ground. This causing Vernon to stare on in horror as Pentunia's body hangs in the air as her body spasms, before the tail leaves her, causing her corpse to land on the floor with a wet thud as blood pools around her dead form.

Staring back down at my alive prey, I bring up my right hand as I run my bladed tail across it, causing green blood to flow from the wound. Staring into my prey's eyes as he stares into my eyeless face in terror, I start to drip my blood over his left hand, traveling up to his shoulder.

Listing on to his beautiful screams of agony as my blood burns its way through him, I move my hand to his other hand and repeat the process. Hissing out in pleasure as his screams heighten in pitch, I move my hand to his privets and move my hand up to the centre of his chest. This making me giddy as I watch him roar out in agonizing pain before seeing the light leave his eyes.

Letting out a hissy purr as I climb off his dead form, I look toward the stairs as I sense Dudley hiding in his room crying. Sounding out a glee-filled hiss, I slowly make my way up the stairs to Dudley's room, making sure to be loud so that he can hear me coming. This making him cry out more as he hears me climb up the stairs and the constant hisses I am purposely making.

Standing in front of his door, I let out a loud hiss as I scrape my claws over the door to Dudley's room. Hearing a loud terrified whimper inside of his room, I let out a hiss before I go completely quiet as I sneak away from the door. Hearing and seeing him get up as he makes his way to the door, I thrust my bladed tail through the door as he is half way to the door, getting a loud terrified scream from him.

Hissing out in glee, I break down the door as I slowly stalk my way into the room, while Dudley starts to cry loudly as he huddles himself into a corner. Making my way over to him, I lean in as my lips pull back to show my sharp teeth, while I hiss at him. This getting a whimper from him as he moves his head back, while I bring up my bladed tail and run the tip over the left side of his face.

Closing his eyes tightly as he feels the blade of the demon trace over his face, while also hearing it let out a hiss, he stays like that for a while before opening his eyes. Looking around, Dudley doesn't see the demon anymore as he gets his breathing under control. Shakily standing up, he looks around as he creeps over to the door, while tears leak from his eyes.

When he is close to the broken door to his room, he freezes as a hiss is sounded into his right ear. Slowly looking to his right, he lets out a loud terrified scream as he stares into an open mouth filled with razor sharp teeth before a second mouth shoots out and punches its way into his head.

Outside the house, multiple sirens can be heard as three police cars pull up in front of the house before policemen come out of their cars and pull out their guns as they run to the house. Breaking their way into the house, some of the cops come out to be sick on the floor when they see Vernon's melted corpse. Moving their way through the house, they come to Dudley's room's broken door and find Dudley's corpse on the floor with a hole in his head, while blood pours around his head.

Searching their way around again, they don't find whoever did the attack, but they did find the room in the cupboard and signs of abuse, but no signs of the abused child. As they search, none of the muggles notice the magical wards around the house break and collapse.

(Dumbledore's POV)

Sitting in my chair as I brood, I look towards the table where all the trinkets that had magical connections to Harry Potter, one of them being a tracking charm. The table that is now empty as all of the trinkets got melted somehow, glaring at the empty space, my head snaps up as I sense the blood wards around the Dursley's household break and collapse.

Bolting out of my chair, I call certain staff to my office before I pace back and forth. Looking at the entrance to my office as the staff I called, who are Snape and Minerva, come in.

"What do you want? I was in the middle of brewing a potion."

Snape says with a sneer, causing him to get a glare from Minerva.

"The blood wards around the Dursley's household just broke and fallen."

I say gravely in my fake grandfather personality, this causing Minerva to gasp and for Snap to glare at me.

"Then why have you called me? I don't want to have anything to do with that Potter brat."

Snape snaps out as his glare intensifies on me.

"This is no time for your Potter dislike! The wards have fallen, and the more we spend here arguing, the more time that Potter will be in danger!"

Minerva yells out as she grabs Snape, before pushing him as she turns to me.

"You can stay here and argue with that heartless person for all I care! I'm going to see what happened!"

Minerva yells to me before leaving, while I let narrow my eyes at her leaving form.

(Dursley's household)

Surrounding the Dursley's house is tape, while police keep all of the people who have gathered outside of the house away. Coming up to the scene, Minerva uses a notice-me-not charm to get past the police as she enters the house, only to nearly be sick as she sees the two bodies on the floor. One of the bodies looking like the person got tortured before he died, while the other looks like it was a painful quick death.

Moving over to some police who are at the side as other people look around, Minerva moves close to them as she listens to what they are saying.

"-got burnt by acid, slowly too. What do you think did it? It can't be human with how they died. Just look at the women, it looks like something stabbed her in the chest and out through her mouth."

One of the officers says as he looks at the bodies with disgust, while the other officer just shakes his head.

"From what they found, I say they deserved what they got. Nothing I hate more than child abusers, like how could anybody make a kid sleep in a cupboard under the stairs? And the amount of old blood they found in there as well? I say that whatever did this was friends with the child, you see how the cupboard's door looks like it was broken through from the inside? And that gun with the silencer next to the guy? I say that the guy was going to kill the kid, but the thing was with him and killed the boy's abusers when it saw what they were going to do."

The other officer says, getting a WTF look from the other officer next to him.

"Are you high or something? That can't-"

The officer says back as Minerva stops listening on them as she has a look of horror on her face, which slowly turns to rage as she storms out of the house, while all the horrible things she is going to do to Dumbledore fills her head.

Not felt by her, another mind enters hers as a black shape watches her leave in the shadows before the mind leaves hers as the black shape tilts its dome-like head to the side while letting out a soft hiss.

~ _**Not prey… Family.**_ ~

(Time skip)

The past year has been spent in a forest, learning, hunting, training, growing and evolving. As I first changed into my other form, my mind suddenly got information about everything there is to know about what I am, that being a Xenomorph.

I learned from this information and found out that all the queens are dumb with how they ran their hives. They made themselves too noticeable to everyone with how they acted, this being the reason why so many queens have been killed. No, the true way of a Xenomorph is like the way ninjas are, hidden and unseen. Hunt and kill in the shadow, while never being seen as well as never making it known to your prey that you were there.

The Queens never did this, they swarmed, overwhelming the prey and only focusing on making the hive grow. This is the reason why there are no hives and why when there is a hive they are destroyed so fast. So I won't follow the path of the Queens, I will only make a hive when it is needed and I will not focus on making it grow. No, I will focus on other areas, like the Xenomorph inside of the hive; a well-trained soldier can take down a large force by himself. So that is what my hive will be like, every one of the Xenomorphs in my hive will be trained to their highest and will follow the true Xenomorph way.

My human form now is different, because of some of my Xenomorph traits crossing over to my human body. My eyes are a permanent pitch black with pupils, while my teeth are now razor sharp. My nails are now black claws as well, while my skin has darkened to that of a tan colour. I don't have a scent anymore and my body is filled out with compacted muscles, which means I don't have any baby fat.

I have also been going over all the information that I took from the witch named Minerva, who I see as family and not prey. This information helped me with training my transition from one of my forms to the other. I have also been training in wandless magic, which is easy by how large as well as powerful my core is and it still hasn't finished growing. This may be linked to my Xenomorph form growing and evolving into an emperor Xenomorph, which is bigger than a queen and its exoskeleton is more menacing as it has spikes running along it. My tail blade is also longer and has a curved hook at the start of the blade on both sides.

I can also use magic in my Xenomorph form to morph my body to the size of a worrier, this size being the most used when I'm in my Xenomorph form; it is easier to hunt prey when they don't see your towering figure trying to sneak towards you.

Coming out of my thoughts as I near the Leaky Cauldron, it currently being the middle of the night, which makes my black form nearly invisible. I climb up the building and sneak my way into Diagon Alley, nobody seeing me as I jump from roof top to roof top.

Coming up to Gringotts, I look around using all of my senses, seeing that there are only the two Goblin guards in the street. These Goblins wearing metal armour, while they hold a spear in their right hands. They also have two swords, one on either hip, both of the Goblins have a bored look as they stare around at the empty street.

Tensing my muscles, I leap from the roof I am on to land in front of the Goblins, who tense up and point their spears at me as they look me over with wide eyes. Hissing, I change into my human form and click my neck, my human form currently having a black cloak covering my body.

Seeing me change into a human, the Goblins sneer until they see my teeth, eyes and claws as their sneer fade away as they see that I'm not completely human.

"Greetings, Goblins. Have you hunted any prey lately? Or need a prey to be hunted and killed."

I greet and ask, my voice having a slight hiss to it, causing the Goblins to raise an eyebrow at my question and voice.

"Greetings, there has been a… prey that has stolen from us and we haven't been able to find him. Why do you want to know?"

The Goblin on the right asks, snarling out the part about someone stealing from them and not being able to find him.

"So he can be killed and the killer won't have any charges put against them?"

I ask, getting a nod from the Goblin as he smirks about the killing part.

"I'll hunt him down and kill him, been itching to hunt a human lately. Just need to know what he looks like or I need some of his scent."

I say, causing the Goblins to narrow their eyes at me.

"Are you expecting payment?"

The left Goblin asks/demands, causing me to tilt my head at him.

"I don't see why I would want payment for having the offer to hunt and kill a human without getting anyone hunting me for it."

I say in confusion, causing the Goblins to smirk at each other before the left one enters the bank to talk to the head Goblin.

(Time skip)

Heavy breathing can be heard as a man in black runs down a dark alley, while he is running he keeps on looking back and looks for something not there. As he turns around a corner, he hears a hiss behind him, causing him to spin around and to cast a blasting hex. Carrying on his running, he comes to a dead end as he crashes into a wall, causing him to fall to the floor and to start panicking as he looks for his wand. As he is looking he hears a hiss again, causing him to spin around to look down the alley to see nothing there.

Looking around in fear, his body stiffens as he feels something wrap around his legs before it tightens and pulls him to the floor as he screams out in terror. His screams carry on as he gets dragged across the floor and up a wall to dangle upside down.

Hearing a hiss by his ear, he whimpers as he looks to where the sound is coming from and screams out as he stares into snarling mouth before he is dropped to the floor. This getting another scream from him before he lands on his head and a loud snap is heard as his neck breaks from the force of the fall.

Hissing out in amusement, I drop down to the corpse and place it on my back and wrap my tail around it to keep it in place. Shifting around to get used to the new weight, I let out a satisfied hiss before I sprint off in the direction of Gringotts.

Coming up to Gringotts, I slow down as I come up to the doors, while the two guards stare at me with wide eyes in disbelief. Moving over to them, I dump the body in front of them as I stretch my back, before changing into my human form. Looking at them, I see them still looking at me in disbelief, causing me to raise a brow at them.

"What?"

I ask, causing them to blink at me.

"You have been gone less than an hour and you have already caught him."

The left Goblin says while the right Goblin looks over the corpse.

"Well, I would have been here much earlier, but I wanted to play with my prey before I killed him."

I say back, before turning around to leave.

"Wait!"

Turning around to the right Goblin, I tilt my head as I raise a brow at him.

"The head Goblin would like to see you."

He says, causing me to nod at him as I follow him into the bank.

(Time skip)

After some time talking to the head Goblin, it was agreed upon that I would get any kill authorised bounties from the Goblins and that they will get all the money listed for completing the bounties.

Another thing that happened is them learning that I am Harry Potter, which made them respect me more as the Potters have a lot of gold and are one of the houses that treat Goblins as equals. Following this, I learned that Dumbledore, who is my magical guardian, has been stealing from my volts and placing the stolen money into his as well as the Weasleys volt. This lead to the Goblins taking back the money from the volts with interest, while also summoning my key so only I can access the Potter volt.

I have also asked the Goblins to keep my identity a secret for now, which they happily did. But for the rest of the year, I have been doing bounties for the Goblins and have been getting the attention of certain individuals by doing so.

(Time skip)

A 10-year-old in a black coat that has a hood covering his face in darkness (The coat is the same one that blade wears in the film blade, but it has a hood as well.) is seen walking into The White Wyvern, a pub located in Knockturn Alley. Inside the pub are people drinking, these people mostly being dark wizards and magical creatures such as Vampires. As the 10-year-old walks into the pub, a lot of heads are turned in his direction before a lot of them who are regular customers quickly look away when they recognize who it is and keep their heads down. Some of the new customers see this and follow the example, while others smirk at the kid as a vampire stands up before walking over to him as he licks his lips. The regular customers see this and wince at what is about to happen.

As the 10-year-old walks forward into the pub towards the counter, the vampire blocks his path as he looks down hungrily at the kid. As the vampire opens his mouth as he is about to lunge at the kid, a bladed black armoured tail comes from his right and slices through his waist, causing him to cry out in pain as he falls to the floor without his lower body. Before his body can hit the floor the bladed tail swings back towards the vampire and cuts through his neck, decapitating him as his corpse lands on the floor in three pieces.

All the new customers stare with wide eyes as they watch the bladed tail go back into the coat the kid is wearing as it disappears from sight, while the kid steps over the corpse as he carries on walking to the counter. As the kid nears the counter, the people move to give him space as some people nod to him in respect as he sits down on a stool.

(Harry's POV)

Sitting down on the stool, I lean on the counter as I start drumming my claws on the wood, which gets some wary looks as they stare at my razor sharp black claws. Looking at the human behind the counter as he comes up to me with a nervous smile, he places a glass mug in front of me before moving away. The contents of the glass mug making some of the new humans to look a bit sickened as the glass mug is filled with fresh blood.

Picking up the mug, I start drinking slowly as I savour the taste and warmth of the blood as it flows down my throat. As I am drinking a Goblin makes his way over to me and jumps up on the stool next to me, not looking over to him as I can see him perfectly with my other senses, I place my hand on the folder that he has pushed across the counter to me.

"Who has pissed your kin off this time?"

I ask with a hiss-like voice, the question getting a toothy smirk from the Goblin.

"Nobody, but I heard that you are interested in dragons."

The Goblin says, causing me to stop my drinking as I look at the Goblin whose smirk widens when he sees that he got my attention.

"In that folder is information about a group of wizards that have been poaching young dragons and then killing them for ingredients/materials when they are adults. Using that information, you will be able to find them and kill them. The poachers have bounties on them, so bring back the dead bodies so we can get the bounty money. The head Goblin said that you can do whatever you want with the dragons that they have caged up."

The Goblin says before I look down at the folder as the Goblin gets off the stool and walks out of the pub.

(Time skip)

"Hahaha! Not so strong now are you?"

A dark wizard says as he looks into a cage that has a Hungarian Horntail hooked down with chains and has a metal muzzle to stop it from breathing fire. To what the wizard said the dragon snarls, causing the wizard to laugh.

"You won't be snarling for long when we get started with cutting you up into pieces!"

The wizard shouts out before walking off as he chuckles, the dragon watching him leave as he glares and snarls at him. These snarls stopping as a scream is heard down another tunnel in the large cave as the dragon looks over to where the scream came from. Running back into the cave, the wizard pulls out his wand before he looks down the tunnel as five more dark wizards join him.

As the wizards point their wands down the tunnel, the Hungarian Horntail whimpers as it senses what is coming and huddles into himself the best he can with the chains attached to him.

"What was that?"

One of the wizards shouts out.

"I don't know!"

Everyone else shouts back as they look around for threats.

"Where are the others?"

One of the wizards asks as he looks around.

"They are in that section of the caves."

One of the wizards says as he points down the dark tunnel where the scream came from, none of them seeing the black mass creeping along the ceiling of the cave, which silently drops down some distance behind them. Seeing the creature, the Hungarian Horntail stiffens as it looks at the creature in terror, which only heightens as he watches the creature grow until it is towering over him and the humans.

(Harry's POV)

Staring down at the prey that doesn't even know that I am behind them yet, I bring down my head and let out a loud hiss as my saliva drips down from my snarling mouth onto one of the wizard's head.

Stiffening as their eyes widen, they all turn around slowly and look up at my snarling mouth as they stare at me in fear before one of the wizards screams. This scream quickly cutting off when my bladed tail comes down and slices him down the middle, his two halves falling to the opposite sides to the ground with wet thuds.

This display snaps the wizards out of their states as they launch spells at me, only to be filled with dread as the spells bounce off my exoskeleton without leaving any marks. Bringing my tail up, I spin as I lash out with my tail, three of those who didn't duck getting cut in half from the chest. Moving forward, I grab one of the wizards in my right big hand as I crush the other one under my left foot.

Bringing the wizard in my hand up to my mouth as he cries out as he struggles in my grip, I open my mouth as my second mouth comes out, the smaller mouth being the same size as the wizard's head. Slowly my second mouth opens as it engulfs the still alive wizard's head before snapping down, cutting the wizard's head off as I swallow his head and throw the body away.

Turning to the Hungarian Horntail, who flinches back as he starts whimpering, I move forward before I grab the front of the cage and rip it off. This causing the dragon to whimper as I move forward, while I use my magic to make me just slightly bigger than the dragon before I sniff him.

Stiffening as I sniff his head down to his neck, I hiss out a purr at his scent as my second mouth comes out to nibble his neck before biting down, not hard enough to take out a chunk of his neck but hard enough that it will leave a mark.

As I bite down on his neck, his eyes widen as he feels intoxicating pleasure coursing through him as he lets out a purr, while his whole body quivers under the pleasure. Still biting down on his neck, I start to pump my black magic through my second mouth into the Hungarian Horntail neck. The feel of my magic being injected into him causing him to let out a loud moan as his eyes glass over in bliss.

My magic travels around his body as it mutates the dragon's cells rapidly, causing his eyes to turn completely black as his scales change to pitch black as well. Ripping can be heard as new bones grow as muscle, skin, and scales grow around them until the dragon has two front legs instead of only having two back legs. Unseen changes happen inside of the dragon as well, his blood turning green as it becomes highly acidic and his body become acid resistant, while his brain gets upgraded to make him smarter as well as imprinting certain information inside of his mind.

When the magic is finished making the changes, it creates a magic core inside the dragon as well as a magical connection between him and me before settling down in the dragon's magic core.

Giving a hard suck on the dragon's neck, I pull away from the dragon as he pants in exhaustion and pleasure before I start to cut off all the chains on him. While I'm doing this the bite on his neck heals in seconds, but my magic makes his healing keep the bite mark on him as a scar. This scar showing that I have claimed him as mine and that he belongs to me.

Finishing taking the chains off of him, the Hungarian Horntail moves towards me and licks the underside of my head, showing his submission to me.

~ _**Master.**_ ~

The dragon hisses to me, causing me to hiss out a purr as I bring my tail to his side and lightly trace the blade over him.

~ _**My drake.**_ ~

I hiss back as I bring my right big hand to his bottom jaw before pulling his head up to look directly at me, leaning forward I press my lips against his before opening my mouth as my inner mouth enters my drake's mouth as he opens it. Opening my inner mouth as it's in his mouth, I suck his tongue into my inner mouth before sucking and nibbling on it. This causing my drake to moan, which heightens as he feels my bladed tail's flat side rub against his left thigh.

Pulling away from the kiss, I turn around and move over to the human corpses as my tail traces under my drake's snout, while he whimpers at the loss of my mouth.

(Time skip)

Walking into Gringotts as my drake sits on my right shoulder, who is the same size as an owl at the moment because of his magic, I walk up to the head Goblin as everyone moves out of the way when they see an unknown dragon on my shoulder.

Coming up to the head Goblin, he looks down at me and smirks as he sees my drake on my shoulder. Putting my hand in my coat, I pull out a black bag and hand it over to him, which he takes as his smirk widens.

" _One of them will be missing their head, while the others will be in pieces._ "

I say quietly to him as he nods before calling a Goblin and giving the bag to him, who takes it away.

"And the dragon?"

The Goblin asks with curiosity as he gazes over the dragon on my shoulder.

"I made him _**mine.**_ "

I answer with the last word coming out mixed with a heavy hiss filled with dominance, which makes my drake shiver on my shoulder. Nodding at the answer, the Goblin waves his hand to me as he goes back to what he was doing, while I turn and head out of the bank.

(Time skip)

Laying on the floor of my cave that I have turned into a small hive, the cave has black substance coating all the surfaces of the cave, which seem to suck in any light that is in the cave. I am currently in my Xenomorph form as I lay on my side, while my drake is pressed up against my chest as I hold him in my large and small arms, which are stroking his scales as he purrs.

Purring back to him, I nuzzle my head against his head and wrap my tail around his tail, while I think about my strange attraction to dragons. It all started when I was seven as I was running away from Dudley and his gang, which made me run into the school's small library to hide. As I was hiding I came across a book that had stories of dragons as well as different pictures of them, which when I saw what dragons looked like and also read the stories, I fell in love with the cool creatures. But that love changed when I turned into the creature that I am now, the knowledge that dragons are real also helped my love for them to grow.

Coming out of my thoughts as I smell a prey coming into my cave, I tilt my head in confusion as no prey or predator would enter my cave, if they could choose to enter my cave or to jump off a cliff, they could choose the cliff. Sniffing the air as I identify the prey's scent, the realization comes to me when I smell that the prey is an owl, which could only mean that the prey has finally come from Hogwarts to give me my letter.

Purring at my drake as I get up and move away from him, he whines at me as I leave him, which causes me to shake my head in amusement. Moving over to the entrance of the cave as I morph into my humanoid form, I walk up to the rock that the prey is on as it shakes on the spot in terror as it keeps on looking around the place. Watching the prey, it grabs the letter tied to its leg and yanks it off and then dropping it on the floor before it flees in horror as it sees me.

Sounding out a hiss filled with amusement as I watch the owl flee, I walk over to the letter and pick it up before opening it. Looking over the two letters, my mouth moves into a smile as my lips pull away from my teeth, showing pure white dagger-like teeth that turn the smile into a horrifying sight.

 _\- HOGWARTS SCHOOL_ _of_ _WITCHCRAFT_ _and_ _WIZARDRY_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress -_

\- _HOGWARTS SCHOOL_ _of_ _WITCHCRAFT_ _and_ _WIZARDRY_

 _UNIFORM_

 _First-year students will require:_

 _1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

 _2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

 _3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

 _4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

 _Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

 _COURSE BOOKS_

 _All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

 _by Miranda Goshawk_

 _A History of Magic_

 _by Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Magical Theory_

 _by Adalbert Waffling_

 _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

 _by Emeric Switch_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

 _by Phyllida Spore_

 _Magical Drafts and Potions_

 _by Arsenius Jigger_

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

 _by Newt Scamander_

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

 _by Quentin Trimble_

 _OTHER EQUIPMENT_

 _1 wand_

 _1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

 _1 set glass or crystal vials_

 _1 telescope_

 _1 set brass scales_

 _Students may also_ _bring,_ _if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

 _PARENTS ARE REMINDED_ _THAT FIRST YEARS_

 _ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Lucinda_ _Thomsonicle_ _-Pocus_

 _Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions –_

Ripping up the letters as my brain has already memorized everything on them with one glance, I drop what remains of the letters as I make my way over to my drake. While I'm making my way over to him, I morph back into my Xenomorph form as I lay back down and pull my drake close to me, causing him to purr at me as my mind wanders off towards Hogwarts.

~' _ **I think they will have a nasty surprise when they see me.'**_

I hiss inside my mind as I smirk before letting out quiet hiss filled chuckles.

[Author's note: Ok! That's the end of the chapter! Hoped you liked the story so far!]


	2. Arriving at Hogwarts

Rated M for violence, gore, adult themes, language and just to be on the safe side!

[Author's note: Sorry for the long wait! I have been having problems with my laptop again and I have also been busy as hell, so I didn't have the time to fix the problem until now. Anyway, I thought that you would like to know that this story will have lemons in later chapters. Harry is also bisexual in this story and will have a lot of mates, female and male. Harry's mates will probably all be creatures as well. Anyway! Go and enjoy the chapter!]

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and Alien or any of their Characters.

"Speech"

~ _ **Parseltongue**_ ~

'Thought'

" _Whispering/Writing or a significance to a word_ "

 **Chapter: 2 – Arriving at Hogwarts**

Gazing around as I walk through Knockturn alley, I let out an amused hiss at Drake, who is currently the size of a great Dane as he walks by my side. The reason for this amused hiss is because Drake is hissing and baring his teeth in a snarl at everyone around us, which is causing everyone to keep a large distance from us as they stare in fear when they recognize who I am.

Smirking at the scent of fear in the air, I reach out with my right hand and caress Drake's head, who purrs at me as he pushes his head into my hand. Letting out a purr back to him, we stop at a shop that looks like the only shop that is not falling apart in the alley. The building has a window on the left side of the door to the shop, which has a display of beautiful but deadly looking wands. Above the door is a sign that shows off a wand firing a spell and the words _Custom wands_ above the animated picture.

Smirking at the sign, I walk towards the shop and open the door, which triggers a bell above the door to ring as I enter the shop with Drake following behind me. Looking around the shop, while Drake sniffs the air, I see shelves upon shelves filled with wand cores and different type of woods. At the back of the shop on the right is a counter with a door behind it, which probably leads to where the wand is crafted, standing behind the counter is a middle-aged man.

The man has silver eyes that give off a dim glow, with short rough looking hair and tanned skin. The man looks bored as he leans on the counter looking out of the shop's window. When he hears the bell sounding that someone has come into his shop, he turns to look at us and freezes as his eyes widen as they shoot to me then to Drake before moving back to me as he gulps.

"Ho-how c-can I help yo-you?"

The man staggers out as he stares at my face, which is cast in shadow by the hood of my black trench coat, while he keeps on moving his gaze over to Drake who is looking around his shop.

"I have heard that you are better than that old prey in Diagon Ally, as unlike him, you make wands that are custom made for the person instead of giving out wands that are already made."

I hiss out, which calms him down and makes his eyes brighten at what I said.

"Yes, yes. That old man doesn't know what he is doing. He gives out already made wands that he says are their true wands when he is wrong."

The man says in anger as he walks around the desk and spreads his arms out and sways them around the shop at all the wand materials.

"No, no. To make a true wand the wizard/witch needs to pick all the materials that they feel a pull to and then have the wand made from all of them."

The man finishes off as everything he says gets hungrily devoured by my brain, which dissects what he said down into basic knowledge for me to use later if I have too. Nodding at what he said, I look over to Drake as he passes the man to come up to my side, causing the man to jump at not sensing the dragon behind him.

Smirking at the man as he remembers that an unknown breed of dragon is currently in his shop, while the person who everyone in Knockturn alley fears is also in his shop. Gulping again in fright as he stares at me and Drake, who is giving him a smirk that is showing off the deadly rows of dagger-like teeth, causing the man to flinch as he shakes on the spot in fear.

"Ju-just walk a-around a-an-and select all the m-materials th-that you feel a-a pull too."

The man stutters out as the scent of fear radiates from him, causing me to smirk. Walking around the room, while I reach out with my magic, I pass everything and walk to the back of the room to where a locked safe is. This safe being the only thing in the room that I can feel a pull towards other than the materials that I brought with me, which are in a small bag in one of the pockets of my trench coat.

"The material that you need for my wand is in this safe."

I hiss out to him as I point at it, which causes the man's eyes to widen as he moves over to the safe and opens it. Watching him as he brings out a small box, he moves over to the counter and places the box down as I walk over as he looks at the box in fear.

"In all my years, I never thought that this would be used as a material for a wand."

The man says as he looks at the box with wide eyes before he opens it, which causes the smell of blood and death to radiate from the now open box. This smell causing Drake to purr as he moves his snout to the box and breathes in the scent, while I gaze into the box with curiosity.

In the box is a black dead looking wood, which has cracks running along it and flowing through these cracks is glowing blood.

"That wood has been in my family for generations, my great, great, great grandfather came across the tree that that wood came from when he was traveling around the world for wand materials. A normal dark oak tree sapling was in the middle of a valley, which is where a great battle between two magical armies fought. After the battle was finished, the valley was drenched in blood. That sapling grew and mutated as it absorbed all that blood, everyone knows that magic flows through our blood and by absorbing that blood the sapling gained all that magic. This is the darkest and strongest wood that I have ever seen in my lifetime."

The man says as he stares at the wood with discomfort, while he keeps it at arms distance away from him before he looks up at me.

"And the other materials that you feel a pull to?"

The man says, causing me to reach into my trench coat and pull out a small bag before I reach into the bag, which is enchanted to be bigger on the inside. Pulling out a jar and placing it on the counter before reaching back into the bag to pull out something wrapped in black cloth. The jar has a green substance in it, which is my blood, the jar holding it being enchanted so that it can hold the blood without it melting. Unwrapping the other object, on the black cloth is one of my fangs from my Xenomorph form, which naturally came out with the others when I grew new larger fangs.

"What the?"

The man says in wonder as he looks over the two materials that I put on the counter, which he has never seen before.

"What are they from?"

The man asks, causing me to frown at him.

"I'm not going to give you the information of where they came from, but I will tell you that they are both from the same creature and that the liquid in the jar is blood, which is acidic enough to melt steel."

I answer, which causes his eyes to widen as he stares at the jar of green blood when I talk about it.

"How long will it take to create my wand?"

I demand, which gets a gulp from him as he gazes over the three materials.

"Well, as I haven't worked with these materials before, I would say that it will take me a few days to make it. I just need to know what hand is your dominant one and measure that arm."

He answers, which I nod at as I lift my right hand, showing off my deadly claws to the man and telling him that I am right handed. Staring at my claws in fear, he pulls out his wand and points it at a tape measure on a shelf behind the counter, which flies over to me before it starts measuring my arm, hand as well as fingers. Flicking his wand at the tape measure, it flies back to its shelf, while the man nods as he mumbles the measurements under his breath.

"Ok, I have everything. Come back in four days and I should have it done by then"

The man says nervously as he looks at me, while I nod at him and turn to Drake.

~ _ **Come on my Drake, we are leaving.**_ ~

I hiss, which he nods at as he follows me out of the shop, while the man shivers at the hissing as he watches us leave before looking down at the materials nervously.

(Time skip)

Staying in the shadows that cloak me from being seen, I look around at all the prey that are moving around on platform 9 ¾, while Drake is in his smallest size perched on my right shoulder. Pulling my hood on, I walk over to the train as I sweep through the crowd of prey and board the train without anyone seeing me. Moving through the train, I walk past some empty carriages as I pick the farthest one and walk in as I close the door behind me before sitting down in the middle seat.

While I sit down, Drake jumps off my shoulder and morphs into the size of a great Dane as he lands on the seat on my right. Looking to him, he lays down on the seat as he places his head in my lap and purrs as I start stroking his head. Closing my eyes as I lean back into the seat and relax, I carry on caressing Drake's head as I use my other senses to reach out to see everyone on the train.

Frowning, I sense a prey that smells like he has been bathing in cooked meat and junk food walking through the train. The prey ignoring all the empty carriages as he stops at every carriage with prey in them, looking for someone before moving on as he doesn't see who he is looking for. Some distance behind this prey is another prey that smells of inbreeding, with two other preys with him as he looks for someone as well.

Looking to the carriage's door as it opens, I stare at the prey that smells of cooked meat and junk food. The prey has red hair, freckles, blue eyes and is tall as well as thin. As the prey walks into the carriage, his gaze quickly moves to my forehead as he looks for something that is not there. This causing him to not take in my overall appearance, while also causing Drake to let out a threatening hiss at him for how he is acting in front of his master. This causing the prey to snap his gaze to Drake, which causes his eyes to widen in fear as he takes a step back before he lets out a whimper as he looks at Drake's snarling muzzle. Smirking as the prey scrambles away from our carriage in horror, I let out an amused hiss as does Drake, while I pat him on the head.

Before Drake can place his head back into my lap, the prey that smells of inbreeding comes to stand in the doorway with an arrogant smirk on his face, with the other two prey behind him. The prey is slender and tall with pale skin, ice gray eyes and sleek blond hair. The other two prey have brown hair and are both chubby, while also the smell of junk food clings to their scent.

Before the blond prey can open his mouth to talk, Drake's launches out his bladed tail into the door frame next to his head, which causes him to scream like a girl and then to flee with the other preys when Drake snarls at them. As they flee I hear the blond shout out _my father will hear about this_ , causing me to shake my head in amusement.

~ _ **Can you shut and lock the door, master?**_ ~

Drake asks me, causing me to smile down at him as he rests his head back down on my lap. Summoning my wand, it zips out of my trench coats sleeve where my wand holster is and into my waiting hand. The wand is pitch black, with groves swirling around it starting at the handle of the wand and stopping at the tip of the wand. Flowing through these groves is blood, but the blood isn't red but green, which seem to be hissing as it flows its way to the tip of the wand.

Waving my wand at the door, the door snaps shut and a green glow surrounds the shut door for a second before vanishing. Summoning my wand back into its holster, I look down at Drake who purrs at me as he closes his eyes, while I go back to stroking his head.

Leaning back as I close my eyes, I smirk when I hear someone trying to open the door before giving up as they walk away.

(Time Skip)

Stepping off the train, I look around as all the prey get off the train, the majority of them walking off as they already know where to go. This leaving all the young prey to look around in wonder and nervousness as they don't know where to go.

"First years! This way! Hurry up! First years!"

A loud bellowing voice yells out, getting the attention of all the first years. Looking to where the voice is coming from, I see a large towering man holding a lantern as he keeps on calling the first years over. Tilting my head to the side as I go into the memories that I got from Minerva, I smirk as I find out that this person's name is Hagrid and that he is a half-giant.

~ _ **Not fully human, master.**_ ~

Drake hisses to me, who is currently back in his smallest form perched on my right shoulder again.

~ _ **I know, but the question is what is the other half of him.**_ ~

I hiss back, which gets a nod from Drake as I walk over to the first years, while Drake takes in the half humans scent.

~ _ **Giant, master. He's half giant.**_ ~

Drake hisses out, which I nod at and scratch him under his chin for getting it right, getting a pleasured purr from him. Hearing a gasp of excitement, I look to my front to see the half-giant moving towards me as he looks at Drake in amazement, which causes Drake to puff out his chest in pride.

"He's beautiful. I have always wanted a dragon myself. May I?"

Hagrid says before asking as he holds out his hand to pet Drake, causing me to smile at him as the memories I got from Minerva are right about him being a kid when he is around dangerous creatures.

"Yes, go ahead."

I answer, startling him a bit with my hiss-like voice before he smiles and strokes Drake's head. Gaining an amused smile at how Hagrid is acting like a giddy child, while I mark his scent as not prey, I let out a hiss. This catching the attention of Hagrid as he looks to me before looking behind him at all the first years when I indicate my head to them, which gets a sheepish look from him when he sees them. All the first are staring at Drake in amazement, while the red hair and blond hair prey stare at Drake in fear.

"Ah, sorry about that. Now, is that all the first years! Yes? Ok, follow me!"

Hagrid says sheepishly at the start before shouting out the rest as he looks around for someone but gets a disappointed look as he doesn't see who he is looking for. This getting a smirk from me as I know that he is looking for me, but how would Hagrid react when he knows what I am?

Following Hagrid along a stone path, we stop at the bank of a large lake, which has many boats on the shore of the lake.

"Ok now! Four to a boat!"

Hagrid yells out, causing everyone to group up with people they know before they pick a boat. Letting everyone get on the boats first, I move to an empty boat and jump in before sitting down, while Drake jumps off my shoulder into my lap. Looking down at him, he looks up at me and lets out a purr as he plants his ass down into my groin before he shifts around to get comfortable. While he does this, he grinds his ass into my groin on purpose as he smirks at me, causing me to hiss at him in pleasure as he stops when he gets comfortable.

"Ok! Forward!"

Hagrid bellows, causing the boats to sail across the lake as I breathe in and calm down my pleasure before letting out a playful hiss at Drake, who hisses back playfully.

Hearing gasps of amazement, I look up with Drake and see Hogwarts appear on the other side of the lake. Gazing over the fortress that is Hogwarts, I smirk at the possibilities that this fortress will offer me as I see and feel the sea of magic that the castle is pouring out.

Arriving at the other side of the lake, I pick up Drake and place him back on my shoulder before getting off the boat. Looking around as everyone gets off their boats, I look around as Hagrid calls everyone over to him as he does another head count. As he is doing this, I stop gazing at the castle and the surrounding area as I feel the castles magic flow over everyone, which seems to hold a small number of sentients to it.

When the castle's magic flows over me it halts as it flares up in alarm as it senses what I am, which causes it to go to attack me before it halts when it senses who I am related too. Feeling a sliver of Hogwarts magic link to my mind, I tilt my head to the side as a voice sounds out in my head. The voice sounding genderless and emotionless.

' **How can I serve** **you,** **Master?** '

The voice states, causing me to thrown in thought at what Hogwarts just said to me.

'Master? Why do you call me master?'

I ask in my mind, causing Hogwarts to pause before I feel the magic in the castle surge down the link I have with the castle. When this magic enters my mind, knowledge of who I am to the castle is installed into my mind, which causes me to gain a fanged smirk at what I just learned.

This knowledge being that I am the heir to three of the founding houses of Hogwarts, Gryffindor from my father, Ravenclaw from my mother and Slytherin by the right of conquest from Voldemort. This meaning that I own Hogwarts as I have the largest claim of the castle.

'Hmm, keep me involved with everything that is happening that involves me and send me the complete map of the castle.'

I order, getting a pulse of magic from Hogwarts as it does what I have ordered, sending me all the information of the layout of Hogwarts and any secret rooms. Shutting off the connection I have with Hogwarts on my end, which stops the constant background information of what is happening inside of Hogwarts. I look around to see that Hagrid has finished his head count.

"Aright! Follow me!"

Hagrid bellows out before he starts walking up a path towards Hogwarts, while everyone follows him as they look around in amazement. Keeping to the back of the group out of site, I follow the group as they make their way up the path until we come to a stop in front of two large doors. The doors being large enough that I would be able to fit through them in my Xenomorph form.

Watching as Hagrid moves towards the doors, he brings up his right hand in a fist and knocks on the door three times. The door shaking with each powerful blow, which sounds out like he is hitting a war drum as the sound fills the air. Gazing at the door with an impressed look at it being able to withstand such powerful hits, I watch as Hagrid stands back as the doors open.

Gazing at the doorway as an elderly witch walks out to stand next to Hagrid, I smile as I see that the witch is Minerva McGonagall. The same witch that came to the Dursleys to see what happened and the one that disagreed with Dumbledore to put me with the Dursleys.

"The first years, professor Minerva."

Hagrid says with a smile as he waves his left hand over the first years, while Minerva moves her stern gaze over everyone with slight hope in her eyes, which turns to sadness as she doesn't see me in the crowd.

"Thank you, Hagrid. You can go to the great hall; I will take it from here."

Minerva says as she turns to face Hagrid, which gets a nod from Hagrid as he makes his way past her. Turning back to us, she looks us over again before she smiles slightly at us.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, my name is Minerva McGonagall. Now if you follow me."

Minerva says before turning around and walking into Hogwarts with everyone following her, while I keep to the shadows. Stopping in front of two large doors again, which from what information Hogwarts gave me is one of the entrances to the great hall.

"Beyond these doors is the great hall, where you will join your classmates. But before you can take your seats and join your classmates, you must be sorted into one of the four houses. They are Gryffindor, who value honor and the brave. Hufflepuff, who value loyalty and hard working. Ravenclaw, who value intelligence and knowledge and Slytherin, who value ambition as well as cunning. When you are sorted into a house, they will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points, but any rule-breaking will lose points. At the end of each year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup. Now, I will see if everything is ready for the sorting ceremony, wait here until I come back."

Minerva says as she looks over the crowd of prey with a stern look, daring anyone to mess around when she is gone before she turns around and enters the great hall. Staying in the back out of sight, I lean against the wall and watch as everyone mingles with each other, while I stroke Drake's head.

"You!"

A voice shouts out to me, causing me to look to where the voice came from to see the blond-haired prey flanked by the other two preys with their wands out. Behind them, the crowd of first years becomes quiet as they pay attention to what is about to happen. Tilting my head at the prey, I move off the wall and look down at the blond prey that is one head smaller than me. Seeing how tall I am, the blond prey gulps as he looks up at me before he quells his fear and sneers at me.

"What?"

I hiss out, getting flinches from everyone, more so the blond prey than everyone else.

"Do you know who I am? I'm Draco Malfoy! When my father finds out what happened…"

The blond sneers out only to stop when my right-hand clamps around his throat before I lift him off the floor with ease. This causing his face to turn red from the lack of air and for him to drop his wand as he desperately tries to get out of my hold, while everyone else gasps in fear.

"I don't give a fuck to who you are or who your father is. So, fuck off before I rip out your intestines and strangle you with them."

I hiss to him as I move his face closer to mine, which causes him to be able to see my face that is hidden by the shadow that my hood casts onto my face. Staring into my pitch-black eyes in terror, he nods his head as fast as he can, which gets a smirk from me before I throw him onto the floor. Watching in amusement as he scuttles back across the floor as he stares at me and Drake, who is snarling at him.

Moving my gaze away from the pathetic prey, who has gotten back onto his feet and moved as far as he can away from me, which everyone else is doing as well. Looking towards where Minerva left, I see her walk towards us and stop as she looks towards the prey with a raised eyebrow at how they are acting.

"The houses and teachers are ready for you now, follow me."

Minerva says before she starts walking with everyone following her. Walking towards the two large doors, the doors open as we near them before we walk through the open doorway into the great hall. Looking around the great hall, there are four rows of multiple tables put together, each row of tables belonging to a house. The ceiling of the room looks like the sky outside while floating in the air is many candles.

As we are walking to the front of the room, where the sorting hat is resting on a stool, I hear a female prey lecturing everyone on why the ceiling looks like the sky. This causes me to roll my eyes as we stop before the stool, which the sorting hat is resting on. Looking beyond the hat, I gaze over the teacher's table at all the teachers. The only ones that stand out are Hagrid, Dumbledore with his blinding colorful robes, who is looking over the crowd of first years on his throne as his eyes twinkle. A man in black robes, who has a sneer on his face as he looks at the first years, which from Minerva memories is Snape. And a man wearing a purple turban, who seems to be afraid of his own shadow.

"Now before we begin, headmaster _Dumbledore_ would like to say a few words."

Minerva says, uttering the name Dumbledore as if its poison to her tongue, which all the first years miss accept me and all the older students as well as the teachers. Looking to Dumbledore, who shows a quick discreet expression of anger at how Minerva uttered his name, he stands up out of his throne as everyone goes quiet.

"I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce, the first years please note that the forbidden forest, is called forbidden for a reason. – Turning his head to look at two red headed twins, who smile at everyone as they hold up their drinks, causing everyone to snicker at them as I smirk in their direction. – Also, our caretaker Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that the third-floor corridor, on the right-hand side, is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. – At this, a lot of the students chuckle at his joke, while I narrow my eyes at him as I see that he is not joking. – Thank you."

Dumbledore finishes off as he sits back down with a large smile, while Minerva picks up a scroll and unrolls it as she stands next to the stool with the hat on it.

"When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses."

Minerva says as she picks up the sorting hat.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Minerva calls out, who steps out of the crowd of first years as she takes big breaths and sits down on the stool, while Minerva places the sorting hat on her head.

"Gryffindor!"

The hat shouts out, getting cheers from the house as she walks over to the houses table.

"Malfoy, Draco!"

Minerva shouts out as the blond prey walks towards the stool with a smirk and sits down.

"Slytherin!"

The hat shouts out before it touches his head, causing Draco's smirk to widen as he holds up his head and walks other to the house table like everyone is below him.

"Bones, Susan!"

Minerva shouts out, who comes over and sits on the stool.

"Hufflepuff!"

The hat shouts out before she runs over to her house table.

"Weasley, Ronald!"

Minerva shouts out before the red-haired prey walks up to the stool and sits down as the hat is placed on his head.

"Gryffindor!"

Watching as the red-haired prey goes to his prey's table, I look back to the hat as Minerva looks at the list of names before hope shines in her eyes as she sees who's next.

"Potter, Harry!"

Minerva calls out as she searches the crowd of first years, while everyone leans forward to see the boy-who-lived. Looking at the staff table, I see Dumbledore narrow his eyes as he searches the crowd like a hawk, while Hagrid stares on with hope and Snape narrows his eyes in hate.

Moving from the back of the crowd, I walk towards the stool, while everyone freezes as they see my hooded form and Drake perched on my shoulder. Looking at Minerva, I see her smiling friendly at me, while Hagrid has a huge grin at finding out that I am Harry. The smile that Minerva is sending me quickly falls, though, while her right eyebrow starts twitching in annoyance as she sees that I am not wearing school robes and that I have my hood up indoors.

"Where's your school robes, Potter?"

Minerva asks sternly as if she has cached someone trying to steal from the cookie jar, causing me to tilt my head at her as does Drake, getting some squeals from some girls at how adorable he is.

"In the school rules, it says that you must buy school robes for Hogwarts, but it never said anything about you having to wear them."

I answer, causing the whole hall to fall silent at how my voice sounds like and what I said.

"Why didn't we know that?"

I hear one of the red-haired twins say.

"Because we never bothered to read the school rules."

I hear the other red haired twin say back, causing me to smirk in mirth. Looking at Minerva, I see her eyebrow twitching more as her lips thin out in a line.

"As that may be, you will still need to take down your hood."

Minerva grits out in irritation at me finding out a loophole in the school rules, while I nod at her as I reach up to my hood, showing off my claws that people flinch at as others narrow their eyes at me. Pulling down my hood, the teachers who can see my face gasp as they stare at my pitch-black eyes that have no pupils. Smirking at them, they flinch as they see my dagger like teeth.

Moving to the stool, I sit down and stare across all the prey, who are staring at me with wide terrified eyes. Looking up to Minerva, I raise my right eyebrow at her as she stands frozen where she stands as she stares at me with wide eyes, which she quickly snaps out of as she places the sorting hat on my head.

Closing my eyes as I feel the sorting hat try to enter my mind, I smirk as I hear the sorting hat scream in pain as it collides with the first defense in my mind.

'What the fuck is that! It fucking burns like shit!'

The sorting hat screams in my head, causing me to chuckle.

'You should ask permission to try to enter my mind first, I have much more defenses than just acid.'

I answer in mirth, while I hear the hat muttering about brats.

'You're going to need to lower your shields if I am going to sort you, potter. Don't worry, I have been charmed to not talk about anything that I have seen in a person's mind, so any secrets that you hold will not be passed on to anyone.'

The hat says, causing me to frown as even if he got into my mind he wouldn't be able to access my memories

'I am afraid that I will not allow that, but you can talk to Hogwarts. It will have the information that you will need.'

I say, causing the sorting to get confused about what I said before it does what I suggested and contacts Hogwarts. Getting the information that it needs from Hogwarts, the sorting hat radiates disbelief and horror at finding out what I am as well as finding out that I am its new master.

'Fuck. My new master is an alien and a living weapon of destruction at that. Where am I going to sort you? You are only loyal to your family or hive as you would say, nobody else and the Hufflepuff would be too scared of you. You are intelligent and value knowledge, but you use your knowledge to further your goals. And the Ravenclaw will annoy you so much that you would probably slaughter all of them. You can't be brave as you don't fear anything and you don't rush into anything as you are not reckless. The Gryffindors will also be on you all the time, calling you a dark creature and eventually you would kill them as well. You are ambitious and cunning when you need to be, but you will probably kill everyone in that house before the day is done with how they would treat you. This is not including any of the houses in Slytherin that sided with Voldemort and will try to kill you to get back at you killing their master.'

The sorting hat rants off as it gets distort at placing me into a house only for me to kill everyone, causing me to smirk in mirth at the thought of doing that.

'Then don't place me into one of the four houses.'

I state, causing the sorting hat to halt in its ranting of me slaughtering the houses.

'Hmm, that might work.'

The sorting hat hums in my mind as it connects to Hogwarts again to talk about making a new house for just me and Drake. While this is going on, Drake is looking around the great hall with narrowed eyes, causing everyone who thought he was cute to rethink their thoughts on his earlier cuteness.

As Drake does this, everyone is silent as five minutes have already passed, causing everyone to start to whisper to each other about why it is taking so long to sort me.

"Xenomorph!"

The sorting hat shouts out, causing everyone to freeze and for their faces to show confusion at what the sorting hat said. Sometime after the sorting hat says this, the great hall shakes as well as glows, catching the attention of everyone as the students start to panic. Before the Students can fully go into a panicked state, everyone can see the wall on the right side of the room push out. In the extra space that Hogwarts has created on the right side of the room, a black table appears, which is large enough to be used by ten people.

Standing up, I pass the sorting hat to Minerva before walking over to the new table and sit down, while Drake jumps off my shoulder to sit on my lap again. As I do this everyone stares at me in shock and start whispering to each other before I let out a hiss at them in annoyance, which gets them all to look away as they flinch before everyone starts whispering to each other again.

Looking up at the staff table, I see Hagrid staring at my appearance with wide eyes before he gets a thoughtful look. Looking to Dumbledore, I see him staring at me with narrowed eyes as his eyes don't have their usual twinkle to them, which causes me to send him a fanged smirk before I turn back to the table in front of me.

Watching as they carry on with the sorting, which is quieter as everyone keeps on glancing at me as I caress Drake's head. Watching as the last person is sorted, I gaze at Minerva as she walks up to the staff table and sits down before talking to all the other school's staff in hushed whispers, who keep on sending me glances between talking.

Looking up as I hear metal tapping glass, I move my gaze to Minerva who is taping a metal spoon against a wine glass.

"Your attention please."

Minerva says loudly, while Dumbledore stands up, causing everyone to fall silent as they look to him.

"Let the feast, begin."

Dumbledore says as he spreads out his hands, which is when plates of all kinds of foods appear in front of us as he sits back down. Looking over all the food, I tilt my head at all the different type of meats in front of me, which seem to be all half cooked before looking at Drake who is eyeing a large steak. Smiling at him, I pull a large steak to my plate before cutting the steak into small pieces.

~ _ **Here you go, my Drake.**_ ~

I hiss out as I stab a small piece of steak with my fork and offer it to Drake who hisses out a thanks to me as he takes the small piece of steak. This startling everyone who heard me as they stare at me with wide eyes because of me talking to Drake in Parseltongue and him talking back. Stabbing another piece of steak with my fork, I look back to the staff table and see Dumbledore staring at me with narrowed eyes as he heard me talk in Parseltongue as well.

Sending him a smirk, I place the piece of steak into my mouth and start eating it as he watches my teeth slice through the steak as if it was made of butter. This causing him to flinch, which causes me to let out an amused hiss as I turn back to my food and start eating, while I give pieces of steak to Drake.

When everyone had finished their food, it all vanished as if it was never there to begin with. Looking over to the staff table, I watch as Dumbledore stands up and looks around, while everyone pays attention to what he is going to say.

"Now that you are all fed and watered, I think it is time that you all go to bed. First years, the prefects of your houses will show you the way to your dormitories. Potter, if you would stay behind please."

Dumbledore says before sitting down, while he looks over to me. Looking around, I see that all the prey is looking at me as they walk to their houses or follow the prefects, while they whisper to each other about what is going to happen to me.

~ _ **Master, can I change back to my dog size?**_ ~

Drake asks me, causing me to look down at my lap where he is laying,

~ _ **Yes you can, my Drake.**_ ~

I hiss out in a purr, which causes him to shudder at my purr before he jumps out of my lap as he morphs into his dog size. Watching him as he stretches out, purposely having his ass facing me as he stretches like a cat, I shake my head at his antics to get me aroused.

~ _ **I know that you have a nice-looking ass, you don't need to keep reminding me.**_ ~

I hiss out with amusement, causing him to pout at me as I smile at how adorable he looks when he is pouting. Hearing heavy footsteps, I look to Hagrid as he walks over to us, looking at Drake with awe. Looking beyond him, I see all the other teachers leaving to do their jobs, while the headmaster and head of houses stay behind as they walk over to me.

Scenting the air as they come over to us, my eyes snap towards the teacher who is wearing the purple turban, while I narrow my eyes on him as I smell his tainted scent. Turning my gaze back to the teachers approaching me, I look over to the small teacher who smells part Goblin and grin at him, while he stares at me with wide eyes as he gets a forbidding feeling as he sees that I might be the Goblin's bounty hunter.

Looking over to Hagrid, I smile as he pets Drakes head, while the other teachers keep their distance from him.

"Ah, my boy, it is good to see you."

Dumbledore says in a fake kind voice, which causes me to turn my gaze onto him, while I hiss at him in irritation.

"I am not _your_ _boy._ If you don't want to lose a limb, I wouldn't call me that again."

I hiss out in anger, while I feel him try to get in my mind, which gets him to take a step back as he winces in pain when he impacts the acid barrier around my mind.

"Now, now, that is no way to treat your headmaster."

Dumbledore says with a hint of anger in his voice as he takes a step forward, which he halts when Drake stands in front of me, while he lets out a loud anger filled hiss.

"I can talk to you any way I want after you put me with the Dursleys when you knew they would abuse me."

I hiss out in rage, while the half Goblin gulps as he sees the back of my trench coat start moving, while the tip of my bladed tail comes into his view. Standing on the sideline is Hagrid, who looks like he wants to say something but doesn't as his instincts are screaming for him not to intervene. Next to him is Minerva, who is glaring at Dumbledore at hearing what I just said.

"Yes, it is such a heart-breaking mistake that I put you with those muggles, I never thought someone would do such things to their own blood. But it is most tragic at how they died, but, if I may ask, what happened that day and where have you been all this time? We have been looking for you for a long time. I would also like to ask the reason you look the way you do and why you have an unknown breed of dragon with you, which I am sad to say that I must take away from you."

Dumbledore asks with a sad face and a sad tone to his voice. Letting out a loud rage filled hiss, Drake crouches down ready to pounce with his tail positioned behind him like a scorpion.

~ _ **I'll kill every prey in this stone hive before you take me away from my master!**_ ~

Drake hisses out in rage as he snarls at Dumbledore, who has gone white as paper as he stares at Drake's snarling muzzle and bladed tail that is aimed at his neck, while I smile at what Drake said.

"Where I have been all this time is none of your business and what happened to the Dursleys isn't tragic as they got what they deserved. Like my Drake just said, you will not be taking him away from me without a fight and you can't take him away from me anyway as we are bonded, which is the reason I look like the way I do."

I say, lying at the end about the reason for my appearance, while I smirk as I see the quick look of anger on Dumbledore's face before it goes away.

"Now, who will be my head of house?"

I ask, causing Dumbledore to get a twinkle in his eyes as he opens his mouth to state that he will be my head of house, only to halt and start grinding his teeth together in frustration when the sorting hat interrupts him.

"I will be Potters head of house, none of you have the time or the knowledge to deal with Potter, especially now that he is not fully human anymore."

The sorting hat states, causing everyone to turn to it, while I smirk as I flick my wand out and summon the sorting hat over to me. Catching the sorting hat in my left hand, I place my wand away.

"Now that, that is sorted out, I will be going off to bed."

I state before turning around and then walking towards the doors, not letting anyone input their say into the matter.

~ _ **Come on, my Drake.**_ ~

I hiss out over my shoulder as I near the hall's doors, causing Drake to let out one more loud hiss at Dumbledore before he turns around and disappears in a blur of movement to reappear at my side a second later.

(Time skip)

Entering the first bedroom, I look around as Drake runs past me and pounces onto the bed. The room is colored black with silver outlining everything, while against the back wall of the room is a two-person sized bed, which Drake is happily rolling around on. Against the wall on the right is a large wardrobe, while on the left wall on the far left is a work desk and on the far right of the wall is a door leading into a bathroom.

Looking towards the bed, I smirk as I see Drake on his back, while he is wiggling into the bed. Bringing out my wand, I wave it at the door to the bedroom as I will it to lock, which causes the door to glow as magic locks it. Waving my wand again, the whole room glows for a second as I will my magic to make it so that nobody outside the bedroom can hear anything inside of it.

Putting away my wand, I grin as I pounce onto the bed as I change into my Xenomorph form in mid-air, landing on top of Drake as I pin him down on his back. This getting a startled hiss from him as he opens his eyes to meet my eyeless dome head, which is inches away from him so that our mouths are almost touching.

Letting out a hiss-like purr, I rub my lips against his lips as he shivers under me before I push my mouth against his, bringing him into a kiss. Opening my lips, I force my second mouth into his mouth as he shivers under me as I hold him down with my big hands, while my smaller pair of hands caresses his body.

Pulling away from the kiss, I purr at him as he whines out in arousal as my smaller hands stop feeling him up, while I pull my lips into a smirk.

~ _ **You're not the only one that can tease.**_ ~

I purr out, causing him to pout at me as I smirk at him before rolling over onto my back, pulling him with me so that he is laying on my chest. Pulling him closer to me, I evolve my form so that two pairs of large pitch black dragon-like wings erupt from my back before I move them to surround Drake.

This ability being one I found out that I had after I made Drake my mate, which is when I gain a mate I will gain traits from them that I can add or remove from my Xenomorph form, while I also gain their Xenomorph form. Two of the most useful traits I got from Drake is the pair of wings and the removal of my weakness to fire as I am now fire resistant.

~ _ **Good night, master.**_ ~

Drake purrs out to me as he snuggles into me, while I move my head forward as I bring out my inner mouth and nibble on his neck, which gets a pleasured hiss from him.

~ _ **Good night, my Drake.**_ ~

I purr back as we drift off to sleep holding each other.

[Author's note: And that's the end of the chapter! Hoped you liked it! Don't be afraid to review!]


	3. Classes

Rated M for violence, gore, adult themes, language and just to be on the safe side!

[Author's note: Hello! Sorry for the long wait, I wrote most of this chapter but didn't like how it was so I went back and rewrote some of it! This chapter has the first lemons in this story, so there will be a notice to warn you when it starts so that you can skip it if you don't want to read it! But expect a lot more lemons in the future as Harry will have a lot of mates! You also get a long chapter, this chapter has more than 10K words! Anyway! Enough of me talking, onward to the story!]

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and Alien or any of their Characters.

"Speech"

~ _ **Parseltongue**_ ~

'Thought'

" _Whispering/Writing or a significance to a word_ "

 **Chapter: 3 – Classes**

Walking into the classroom with Drake following behind me, I gaze around the room until my gaze stops on a cat on Minerva's desk, who is staring at me with cautious. Breathing in the cat's scent, a smirk creeps onto my face as I smell that the cat is Minerva.

"Minerva."

I whisper out as I nod to her before sitting down at the back of the class where it is dark, while Drake morphs into his smallest size and jumps into my lap. Smiling in amusement at the widening of Minerva's eyes at me knowing that it is her, I lean back in my chair as I stroke Drake and wait for everyone else to get here.

Looking to the door of the classroom, I see the red-haired prey or as he calls himself Ron and another first year run into the room, while they sigh out in relief as they don't see the teacher. Smirking as I see Minerva narrow her cat eyes onto them at daring to be late to her class, she leaps off her desk and morphs into her human form as they reach the front of her desk.

"That was bloody brilliant!"

Ron exclaims in awe, while Minerva looks down at him in disproval.

"Oh, thank you for that assessment, Mr. Weasley. Perhaps it will be more useful if I transformed you into a pocket watch, then maybe one of you would be on time to my class?"

Minerva says in a strict voice, while they both fidget as they don't meet her stern eyes drilling into them, while my smirk widens in mirth.

"We got lost."

Ron grumbles out quietly, while Minerva raises a brow at him.

"Then maybe a map so that you can find your way here?"

Minerva says as she looks them both over before indicating for them to sit down, while she gazes over everyone in her class, keeping her gaze on me a bit longer than everyone else.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

Minerva says in a clear but strict voice as she walks between the desks, while she talks and makes sure everyone is listening to her. Seeing that everyone is paying attention, she goes to her desk and pulls out her wand before transfiguring her desk into a pig, which she turns back into her desk a couple of seconds later.

"In the future, you will be able to do what I just did. If you listen to what I am teaching you and are doing your homework, that is"

Minerva says as she gets some groans of frustration at the homework part, which causes her eyes to show mirth for a second. Listening as she starts to go into a lecture about the basics of transfiguration, I tilt my head to the side as I absorb the information, while my brain sorts it and throws away all the useless information I don't need.

While my brain sorts the information, it links everything I know in science, which is a lot, to the information that I am absorbing. This, of course, brings me to the problem that the wizards and witches have with transfiguration, which is that they don't know what they are doing when they transfigure something. They think about changing something into another thing, but they don't think about the science behind what they are doing, which is obvious with how backward the magical community is.

Snapping out of my thoughts as Minerva finishes her speech, I look up as she waves her wand, which causes match sticks to appear on our desks.

"For the rest of the class, I want you to try to change the match sticks on your desks into a needle. Think about what you want the matchstick to turn into and will it to happen as you wave your wand. Now off you go."

Minerva says before she walks around and watches as everyone tries to change the matchsticks, while I look down at my match stick as I take out my wand. Waving my wand at the match stick as I picture what I want the matchstick to turn into, while I think about the science behind what is happening. I watch as the wooden matchstick turns into metal before it changes its shape into a needle, while the metal turns to a pitch black as engravings of Xenomorphs crawling toward the tip of the needle appear on the metal.

Hearing a gasp from Minerva as she halts by my desk, she grabs the needle on my desk and looks it over, while she stares at the creatures engraved on the metal with an instinctive fear. Minerva's gasp gets the attention of the class as well as they look over to her and gaze at the needle that I have made.

"Potter, is this your first time at transfiguration?"

Minerva asks as she looks at me, but not meeting my eyes as the cat inside of her cowers in my presence.

"Yes, it is."

I say, which causes her to nod with a small smile that is unseen by all but me and Drake, while I see the prey that calls herself Hermione glares at me for being better than her.

"You're a natural, better than your father was on his first go at transfiguration. 10 point to Xenomorph for getting it on your first try and making such a work of art."

Minerva praises before she places the needle back onto my desk and turns around to see that everyone is watching what had just transpired and not doing their work. This causing her lips too thin as she glares at everyone.

"Get back to work! And for wasting time instead of doing what I have told you all to do, everyone who hasn't manage to transfigure their matchstick into a needle at the end of the class will get extra homework!"

Minerva says as she makes her way back to her desk with a small smirk on her face as amusement shines in her eyes. Which is caused by everyone sweating as they desperately try to work out how to turn the matchstick into a needle to escape extra homework.

Watching in mirth at what Minerva has just done to get everyone to work, I look down at Drake and let out an amused hiss as does he before looking back at the match stick on my desk. Tilting my head to the side as I gaze over the needle, I point my wand at it as I push magic through my wand, which causes the needle to glow acid green.

Watching as the needle grows and changes shape, I send a smirk at Drake as he blushes slightly; which is caused from what the needle turned into. The needle turning into a life-like small statue of Drake, but what is making him blush is what is engraved in Parseltongue on the statues left ass cheek, which translates to _Ass belongs to Harry_ inEnglish.

Hissing out in amusement as Drake tries to give my finger a playful bite as he sends me a fake glare, I flick my wand at the life-like statue as I make the transfiguration permanent.

 _ **Do you like it, my Drake? ~**_

I hiss out to Drake as I smirk at him, which causes him to deepen his fake glare at me as his blush deepens.

 _ **~You are going to be teasing me all day, aren't you? ~**_

Drake hisses back to me with a pout, which causes my smirk to widen as I let out a hiss of amusement.

 _ **~Teasing? I don't know what you are talking about, my Drake. I only engraved the truth onto the statue. ~**_

I hiss out in answer to his question as I watch Drake's blush deepen, while my face takes on a fake thoughtful look to it as my eyes shine in mirth.

 _ **~Maybe I should mark your flank like I did the statue; so that everyone knows that your ass belongs to me. ~**_

I hiss out in thought as I watch Drake in the corner of my eye, which causes me to see him fidget as his blush darkens, while arousal mixes into his scent at the thought of me marking his ass as mine.

 _ **~So you do want me to mark your ass as mine, maybe I'll do it the next time we mate? ~**_

I hiss out with a knowing smirk as I pick up the statue and look it over, while I watch him in the corner of my eye as a shiver of arousal goes through him at the mention of me mating him. Placing the statue back down on the desk, I start smoothing Drake as I gaze around the room and wait for the class to finish, while my mind wanders off as I think about where I should build a small hive close to Hogwarts.

Coming out of my thoughts as I see that everyone is collecting their equipment, I look around to see that the class has ended as everyone makes their way to the classroom's doors. Standing up, which gets a whine from drake at needing to move to my shoulder, I grab hold of the statue on the desk and walk behind everyone towards the exit.

"Mr. Potter, can you stay behind please?"

I hear Minerva call out to me, which causes me to halt as everyone starts whispering to each other as they send glances at me, while they walk out of the classroom with more haste. Turning around when all the prey has left the room, I tilt my head in curiosity as I gaze into Minerva's eyes, which causes her to shift her body nervously as she breaks my eye contact.

"Yes?"

I hiss out as my pitch-black eyes stare at her unblinkingly, which only heightens her nervousness.

"You knew that I was in my animagus form, how?"

She asks me as I smirk at her question.

"You may be able to hide what you truly look like when you change into that form, but one thing that doesn't change is your scent."

I answer, which causes her to narrow her eyes at what I said as she looks to me then to Drake.

"What happened the day your relatives died?"

Minerva asks me, causing my smirk to widen as my lips pull back, showing off my dagger-like teeth as she flinches back slightly at the view of them.

"It's exactly like what that muggle cop you were listening in to said, but I was that beast that broke out of that locked door under those stairs before showing my relatives how _appreciated_ I felt of their care of me over the years."

I hiss out before I turn around and walk out of the classroom as I let out a dark hiss-like chuckle, leaving Minerva behind in the room as she stands frozen on the spot as she stares at my leaving form with wide eyes at what I just said. Where she will stay standing for half an hour as the dark hiss-like chuckle sounds out through her head, while what I said keeps on repeating in her mind as she realizes with horror that I was the one who killed my relatives and that I was there watching her on that day.

(Time skip)

Scowling at the horrible fumes filling the air as does Drake, who is resting in my trench coat as he tries to block out the smell, I look over to the door that leads into the potion class as I hear footsteps. Watching as the door flings open, the sneering older prey that has black greasy hair and is wearing black robes strides into the classroom as his black robes flow behind him.

"There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion-making. However, for those select few who possess, the predisposition. I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death. If you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Snape grits out, while he stares at everyone and says the last part as he looks to the Gryffindor's before his gaze lands on me, which causes his sneer to deepen as his eyes shine in hate.

"Mister _Potter_ , our new, _celebrity._ "

Snape sneers out as he says the words Potter and celebrity in disgust as well as hate.

"Tell me, what will I get if I add Powdered Root of Asphodel to an infusion of Wormwood?"

Snape challenges with a glint in his eyes, while I tilt my head to the right as I send him a bored look.

"You get a sleeping potion, which is so powerful that it is known as the Draught of Living Death."

I answer as I raise an eyebrow at him, while I see his eyes flash with anger.

"Lucky guess. Where would you look if I tell you to find me a Bezoar?"

Snape question as he narrows his eyes at me, daring me to answer his question as I smirk blood firstly at him, which only gets an unnoticeable flinch from him.

"First you will need to find a goat and slice its stomach open before you can get the Bezoar, which is a stone that is found in the stomach of a goat. Once you have the stone that is covered by the dying goat's blood, it can be used to cure most poisons, just remember to clean the blood off it."

I answer with glee, causing all the young prey to flinch at what I said as they edge away from me, while Snape's eyes show more anger and a bit of curation at how I answered his question.

"What is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?"

Snape demands angrily, while my smirk widens at how quick I am causing him to go into a fit of rage.

"You don't know? They are the same plant and is more commonly known as Aconite, which flowers are useful ingredients in potion-making, while its leaves are extremely toxic. It is also an ingredient in the Wolfsbane potion, which allows a werewolf to keep in control as they transform on a full moon."

I answer as I watch in mirth as Snape's eyes flash in un-controlling rage before I feel him try to get into my mind, which causes my eyes to be filled with blood firstly glee as I let him into my mind and lock him inside. This causing his body to stiffen before it crumbles to the floor as the connection to his own mind is cut off, causing everyone to panic as I watch his body impact the floor with a smirk.

(Inside Harry's mind)

Black smoke creeps along the floor surrounding a huge stone pyramid, like a small island in the middle of an ocean. Standing in front of the entrance of this pyramid is Snape, who is sneering as he looks around the mind that he is in before he walks into the pyramid. Once he is some distance inside of the pyramid, he spins around in alarm as he hears stone scraping against stone, only to see a huge stone slab slam down at the entrance to the pyramid.

Wide-eyed, he starts cursing as he sees that he is now trapped in the pyramid, while he hears a constant clicking from the pyramid as if the pyramid is a giant clock. Glaring at the blocked entrance he turns around as he makes his way deeper into the pyramid, not seeing a dozen of black forms tracking him with their dome-like heads, while they pull back their black lips to show off pearl white dagger-like teeth as they let out quiet hisses.

(Outside Harry's mind)

Smirk widening as I hear the screams of terror and horror start to fill my head, I let out a gleeful hiss, while I tell the hundreds of sentinels in my mind to play with their new prey.

I have built my mind defenses to be a predator pyramid, which is filled with traps and the layout is always changing, creating a giant ever-changing maze. The Pyramid is teeming with Xenomorphs, who kill anything that enters my mind, while face huggers are all over the place as well. The purpose of the face huggers is that when they have attached themselves to the intruder, they will slowly and painfully eat away at the intruder's knowledge to add to my own. They also implant a probe into the intruder's mind, which lets me spy on them.

If the person manages to get into the heart of the pyramid, a queen Xenomorph and a dozen Praetorians protecting her will be waiting for them. But even if they get past them, they will find out that my memories aren't even in the pyramid as they are buried hundreds of meters' underneath it. The memories themselves are also tomes engraved in Parseltongue, so only a Parseltongue will be able to see my memories and knowledge.

Coming out of my thoughts, I lean back and enjoy the chaos in the room as everyone freaks out, while they try to get the teacher to wake up as some run off to find someone to help. Looking around the room, my gaze stops on Hermione who is glaring at me accusingly, which deepens when I smirk at her.

Finally, after some time, I hear rushed footsteps heading in the classrooms direction before the classroom door is thrown open. Entering through the door is the school's nurse and headmaster, while the prey that calls itself Draco enters after them. Watching as the nurse shoos all the students away from Snape's limp body, she pulls out her wand and starts waving it over his body as she mutters things under her breath.

Looking over to the headmaster, I see him staring at me with narrow eyes as Hemione explains to him what happened, while she sends me smug looks as she does.

"Potter, come with me."

Dumbledore calls out before he walks out of the classroom, which causes me to send Hermione a smirk as I stand up and make my way to the classroom's door. This smirk making her shiver as a sense of dread courses through her.

(Time skip)

Halting as Dumbledore comes to a stop in front of a gargoyle, I raise an eyebrow as I hear him say _lemon drops_ , which causes the gargoyle to move out of the way. Gazing over the gargoyle as we pass it, we stop on the staircase as it starts to rotate upwards before it stops when we are met with a pair of wooden doors, which Dumbledore opens as we step into his office.

Looking around the office as Dumbledore walks over to his desk and sits down, I close my eyes and take in a deep breath as I scent the whole room before my eyes snap open, while my head moves to the right. On a perch is a phoenix, which has gone deathly still when I entered the room as it stares at me with wide eyes until it screeches when my eyes lock onto it before it flashes out of the room with a burst of fire.

Smirking as I feel the magic in the screech travel out of Hogwarts, I turn my gaze to the headmaster who has turned pale at how his phoenix reacted to me before he glares at me.

"What do you want?"

I hiss out as Drake crawls out of my clothes and up onto my shoulder before he sits down, while he stares at the headmaster with a look that says for him to dare to do something to his master.

"What did you do to Snape?"

The headmaster demands, which only makes my smirk widen as I tilt my head at him.

"I did what he deserved. He entered my mind so I dealt with him as I saw fit, which I am entitled to do as the old laws declare. When one enters one's mind, the person that mind has been invaded can do anything to the other's mind."

I answer as I watch the rage build up in the headmaster's eyes, which only causes me mirth at how easy the headmaster loses control when there is nobody else to see him.

"That isn't the only thing I want to talk to you about. I have heard that it was you who killed the Dursleys."

The headmaster grits out as he looks smugly at knowing this, which only causes me to hiss out in amusement as I can see him holding his wand under the table ready to stun me.

"Yes, it was me who killed them but nobody will do anything about it as they are muggles, muggles who hate anything that was to do with magic and muggles that abused an infant wizard. What do you think will happen when people find out that I killed them? What do you think the ministry of magic that is made up of purebloods will do when they find out? Nothing, that is what they will do. No, they would look at you when they find out that you put their savior on the doorstep of muggles like a bottle of milk. They will look at you when they find out that you put their savior to live with muggles that you knew hated magic, that you knew would abuse me. So, go and tell everyone what happened that night as I would love to sit back and watch as everyone turns on you, while they start digging further into all of your lies and find out that you are just as bad as Voldemort or maybe even worst."

I hiss out as I stare at the headmaster with a smirk as his face drains of all colors, while the room darkens as my magic blankets everything in the room before I turn around and walk out of the office with a dark hiss-like chuckle.

(Unknown place)

Inside of a pitch-black cave glowing red eyes open as magic courses through the cave, which causes the red eyes to glaze over as the being feels the magic of its distant kin. The magic having, alarm, horror, and warning coursing through it to all those who will listen, which only causes the being's eyes to shine with curiosity as whatever its light sided kin saw must be as dark as him to get such a response. This only causing the being to get excited as it sounds out a dark melody that would cause anyone who is light to shiver in dread as the darkness around it darkens.

(Time Skip)

Eating the steak on my plate, while Drake attacks his steak that is on a separate plate, I halt my eating as I tilt my head before looking up as owls start flying into the great hall. Gazing through the owls, my eyes track a gray eagle as it flies towards me with an envelope in its claws. As the eagle flies towards me, all the older students and purebloods watch in interest as the Goblins are the only ones that use eagles as they are harder to train.

Landing on the table in front of me, the eagle looks at me in the eyes before she holds out her right claw towards me, which is holding the envelope in its clutch. Taking the letter from the eagle, she bows her head to me in submission and respect at sensing that I am at the top of the food chain. Smiling at her, I place the letter on the table as I rip a slice from the half-cooked steak, which causes her to let out a soft chirp in gratitude as I give it to her before she gently takes it out of my grasp.

Picking up the letter as she eats the half-cooked strip of steak, I gaze over the letter with a smirk before I trace one of my claws over the top of the envelope. This opening the letter as my claw slices through the parchment with ease before I pull out the letter inside the now open envelope, while I ignore everyone who is staring at me.

Reading through the letter, which explains that there was a break in at Gringotts and that they didn't steal anything but they still want the head of the person who did it. I smirk as I read on as it says that they have found a piece of fabric belonging to the burglar and that it will be in the letters envelop for me as they want me to find the person.

Reaching into the envelope, I pull out a small piece of black fabric, which seems to belong to a cloak. Taking in the scent that coats the fabric, my smirk widens as I turn my gaze towards the purple turban wearing teacher, who is looking at the fabric that I am holding with wide frightened eyes. Watching as he turns his gaze to my face, I pull my lips back as I give him a fanged smirk before going back to my food, while Drake burns the fabric and letter to ash.

(Time skip)

Taking a sip from my flask, which is magically enlarged on the inside to hold a gallon of blood as well as to keep it at its normal temperature, I savour the warm blood as it flows down my throat. Licking my lips as I take my flask away from my mouth, I look around the field we are on, which has brooms lined up across the floor in two rows.

The Gryffindors being on one side, while the Slytherins are on the other side as both houses talk about what happened to Snape. Snape's body being taken to the hospital wing by the school's nurse after she couldn't find anything wrong with him, while Snape's mind is still screaming in my head as the Xenomorphs play with him.

While they are by their brooms and talking to their housemates, I stay some distance away from them as I rest on the floor with Drake cuddled into my side. Looking down at him as he has his head resting in my lap again, while his tail is wrapped around my waist as he purrs at the body contact.

 _ **~Do you want some, my Drake? ~**_

I hiss out to him, while he opens his eyes and looks at the flask that I am holding, which causes him to purr when he smells the scent of fresh blood coming from it.

 _ **~Yes, master. ~**_

Drake hisses out eagerly as he moves his head so that it is slanted upwards, while he opens his jaws slightly, causing me to purr as thoughts of what I want to ram into that mouth comes to my mind. Banishing those thoughts away, for now, I bring my flask to Drake's mouth and place the mouth of the flask into his jaws before I tilt the flask up, causing the blood within to flow into Drake's waiting maw.

Smiling at him as he purrs at the taste of the blood, I take the flask away from his jaws and put the lid back on, causing him to whine at me.

 _ **~You can have some later, my Drake. ~**_

I hiss out fondly, while he smiles and nods at me as he rests his head back down on my lap. Smelling a new scent in the air, I look over in the direction to see the teacher striding over to us, while her hawk-like eyes sweep over everyone before stopping on me as she comes to a stop in front of me.

"Why aren't you by your broom, mister Potter?"

The teacher asks, causing me to look up to her and then over to the broom that nobody is by before my gaze travels back to her.

"I don't need the broom."

I state, causing her to raise her eyebrow at me, while everyone pays attention to what we are talking about.

"Why don't you need a broom, mister Potter? How else are you going to learn how to fly?"

She asks while a smirk creeps onto my face as I pat Drake on the head, getting his attention.

 _ **~Yes, master? ~**_

Drake hisses out, while the teacher's eyes widen as she has caught on to why I don't need a broom.

 _ **~Grow big enough so that I can ride on your back without weighing you down. ~**_

I order, causing him to grin at me as he moves slightly away from me before he halts and gives me a sly smile.

 _ **~If I do this, can I ride you later? ~**_

Drake purrs out, while he sends an image of him riding me through our mind link, causing me to shake my head in amusement.

 _ **~Maybe. ~**_

I answer with a smirk, causing him to pout before he morphs his size so that he is slightly larger than a horse. Looking over to the prey, I see that all of them are staring at Drake with wide eyes, causing him to puff out his chest as he holds his head up.

"Do I still need a broom?"

I ask the teacher, who is doing her best expression of a fish, while she stares with wide eyes at me and Drake as he walks over to stand by my side.

"N-no."

The teacher answers while she looks at Drake with wide disbelief filled eyes as he purrs and nuzzles the side of my face with his head. Watching with mirth as she moves away from me and goes to the students that need a broom, while Drake purrs at me as he tilts his body to the side so that I have better access to his back.

~ _ **Hop on, master.**_ ~

Drake hisses out to me, causing me to smile as I mount his back and sit down where his neck meets his body, while my legs dangle on the sides of his neck. Leaning forward, I cross my arms on Drake's head and rest my head on them, while I watch as the teacher moves over to the students.

"Good afternoon, class!"

The teacher says loudly as she through the middle of the two houses, who all straighten as they look to her.

"Good afternoon, Madam Hooch."

The two houses say back, while I tilt my head at Hooch as I gaze into her hawk-like eyes, which look over the students after she turns around to face the whole class.

"Welcome to your first flying lesson. Well, what are you waiting for? Everyone step up to the left side of their broomstick. Come on now, hurry up!"

Hooch says, causing everyone to move to their brooms, while I raise my right eyebrow at her forgetting something.

"What if someone is left handed?"

I question loudly, causing everyone to stop as a few left-handed students look towards Hooch, while her eyes widen in surprise as she looks to me.

"Yes, yes. If you are left handed, step up to the right side of your broomsticks. Thank you for pointing that out mister potter, five points to xenomorph."

Hooch says with a smile, while everyone who are left-handed moves to the right side of their brooms.

"Stick your right hand, or left, over the broom and say, up."

Hooch instructs before all the students start shouting up at their brooms, while I watch in amusement with Drake as only a small amount of them can get the brooms to follow their order.

"With feel, you need to control the broom. If you are too nervous or scared, the broom will react to that emotion. You need to respect the broom, but also make it submit to your command."

Hooch advises, causing a lot more students to get their broom in their hands, while I and Drake hiss out in mirth as we watch Ron's broom fling up to hit him in the face. After a couple of more seconds, everyone can get their brooms in their hands, while Hooch looks around with a pleased look before she starts walking between the two houses.

"Now, once you've got hold of your broom, I want you to mount it. And grip it tight, you don't want to be sliding off the end."

Hooch instructs while everyone mounts their broom as she walks around and corrects some students who are holding it wrong. This causing Draco to fume as she tells him that he is holding it wrong while firing back that he has been holding it wrong for years when he says that is the way he has always held a broom.

Smirking, I sit up as Drake shifts his body around, while he opens his wings slightly as he narrows his eyes and gets ready to take off.

"When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off the ground hard. Keep your brooms steady, hover for a moment, then lean forward slightly. And touch back down."

Hooch says as she gazes around at the students then over to me, which causes her eyes to widen in wonder as she sees that Drake is about to take off before she turns her gaze back to everyone else.

"On my whistle, three, two."

Hooch says loudly before she goes to blow her whistle but halts as she sees the prey, which has a pet frog and is chubby, starts to float up off the ground. Looking at the prey, I smirk as I see his terrified face, while the ground steadily moves further away from his feet.

"Mr. Longbottom!"

Hooch calls out as he starts to openly panic, causing him to move further away from the floor, while I watch in glee at the fear and panic his body is radiating. As Hooch tries to get him down, the Gryffindors start shouting at him to get down, which only causes him to feel more panicked.

 _ **~Hehe, look at him go! ~**_

Drake hisses out in mirth, while my smirk widens as Longbottom's broom goes out of control and zips him through the air.

"Come back down this instant!"

Hooch yells out, causing Drake and me to hiss out chuckles as we watch Hooch panic, while Longbottom zigzags through the air before his broom starts smashing into one of Hogwarts towers. Watching as his broom stops smashing into Hogwarts towers, I gaze at Longbottom as he dives back down to the ground and levels out before he can hit the floor.

 _ **~He's coming to us! Can I grab him? Can I? ~**_

Drake hisses out with excitement as he acts like an overgrown dog waiting for you to throw something for them to catch, causing me to hiss in amusement at how he is acting.

 _ **~Yes you can, but don't injure him. ~**_

I hiss back in mirth as I watch Longbottom fly towards the crowd of Gryffindors and Slytherins, while Hooch pulls out her wand as she tries to aim at Longbottom's broom. Seeing that she can't, she dives out of the way as does the students as Longbottom zips through the empty space that they have created.

As Longbottom flies towards us, Drake lets out exited hisses as he bounces on his paws slightly, while his eyes track Longbottom trajectory before he tenses his muscle as Longbottom passes us. Striking out before Longbottom can pass us, Drake snaps his jaws down onto the back of Longbottom's robes, halting him as he dangles from Drakes' mouth by his robe as his broom rockets off to crash into the floor.

Shaking my head as I see Drake start wiggling his tail from side to side, while he prances over to Hooch before he drops Longbottom onto the floor in front of her like he was playing fetch. Looking at Hooch, I see her staring at Drake with wide eyes filled with disbelief, while a little bit of amusement shines as well at how Drake is acting.

~ _ **You know, sometimes I think you are just an overgrown dog who looks like a dragon.**_ ~

I hiss out to him as I pet his head, while all the Gryffindors gather around Longbottom to see if he is all right.

~ _ **I am not a dog! I am too clever and handsome to be one of them. But if you want me to be your pet, just ask and I will be happy for you to put a different kind of muzzle on me.**_ ~

Drake hisses out with denial, while he puffs out his chest before he purrs out the last bit out to me, purring out the word muzzle with arousal. This causing me to gain arousal as well at the image that comes to my mind at a different kind of muzzle part of what he said.

~ _ **You will need a good collar and lead as well then, can't become my pet with only a muzzle.**_ ~

I purr back, causing Drake to shudder in arousal, while I watch Hooch take Longbottom away to the nurse to check that he hasn't gained any unseen injuries.

~ _ **When are you going to release the prey from your mind, master?**_ ~

Drake asks, which causes me to smirk at him.

~ _ **I am going to release him tomorrow, it may**_ _ **not have**_ _ **been that long in the real world, but in my**_ _ **mind,**_ _ **a day is an hour.**_ ~

I hiss out, which causes Drake to let out a chuckle as he thinks about how damaged the preys mind will be when he is released.

(Next day – Medical wing)

In the medical wing in Hogwarts, Snape's unmoving body twitches on the bed that it is currently occupying, while Poppy Pomfrey is monitoring any changes to her patient's health. Seeing the slight twitch of Snape's body, she moves closer to the bed to check on her patient, who hasn't shown any signs of waking up until now.

As she nears the bed that Snape is occupying, his eyes snap open as he lets out a piercing scream of horror before he scatters back on the bed, pulling his legs to his chest as he hugs them and lets out whimpers of fear as his eyes glance from shadow to shadow in the room. Constantly flinching in fear when he sees the sudden movement of something caused by the wind, while tears stream down his face as he rocks his body back and forth as he stares into a shadow from time to time as if something is there watching him.

Eyes widening at how Snape is acting, Poppy quickly makes her way to her office to call the Headmaster as well as to get some potions to calm Snape down.

(Time skip)

The moonlight shines through small gaps in the canopy that is made of the tree's branches, causing spotlights of moonlight to light up small areas inside of the dark forest. The forest mostly being dark as the roots of the trees cover most of the forest floor, which causes the forest to be difficult to move around in, while the sound of many predators hunting fill the forest.

But on this night, the only sound in the forest is that of the leaves and branches rustling in the wind, while leaves flutter around on the forest floor. This silence in the forest being because of a new predator lurking around in the shadow and striking without a sound, which has mostly been going after the many Acromantula that call the dark forest their home.

This silence though is quickly interrupted by four Acromantulas, who are scampering through the forest at their fastest speed as they radiate fear, while something faster leaps from tree to tree as it chases them. As they run away from the predator that is chasing them, they come to a cave and dart into it in fear, even though they know that they have probably trapped themselves in their haste to get to safety.

Scrambling to a stop before they hit the wall, they see that the cave leads to a dead end, which causes them to shake in fear as they look for an escape route, which they stop when they hear a mirth filled hiss behind them.

Before they have the chance to turn around, the predator pounces onto them as it lets out a blood lust filled hiss. Throughout the forest, everyone cowers as they hear loud glee filled hisses, while the sound of bodies being ripped to pieces as they make noises of pure agony radiate throughout the forest.

Hissing out a purr as my blood lust calms down, while I rip out the last spider's leg, I look around at the cave that is coated in the spider's blood and chunks of their bodies. Taking in the scent of blood, I let out a drawn-out hiss as I sense my handy work around the cave, while I breathe in the scent of blood.

 _ **~Master? ~**_

Drake says as he follows my scent into the cave before he looks around at the blood coated cave with wide eyes, which quickly get filled with glee at all the bloodshed in the cave. Turing my dome-like head toward Drake, I let out a purr to him in greeting before I expand my senses to see the whole cave.

 _ **~My drake, what do you think about turning this cave into a small hive? We will have a lot of prey to hunt here as well, as I have heard that the Acromantula nest have been getting out of hand here. ~**_

I hiss out as I advance on Drake before my mouth is inches away from touching his neck, while I smell his neck and bring out my inner mouth to nibble on it, causing Drake to shudder under my touch.

 _ **~Yes, master. This would be a perfect place for a small hive. ~**_

Drake answers out in an aroused hiss, while I start sucking on his neck before moving my mouth to his lips.

 _ **~It will also be a perfect breeding hive. ~**_

I purr out to him as my body produces mating pheromones, causing Drake's eyes to glaze over in bliss as his whole body shudders in arousal, while I trace my right large hand over the side of his face. Before he can react, my right large hand shoots out as I grab hold of one of Drake's many horns and then tug his head towards me, causing his lips to smash into mine.

Not wasting any time, I open my mouth as my inner mouth pushes up against his lips, which he opens with a pleasured whimper as I hold him in place and thrust my inner mouth into his opened muzzle. Hissing out in pleasure as Drake moves his tongue over every surface of my inner mouth that he can touch, I tilt my head to the right as I open my inner mouth and engulf Drake's tongue.

Sucking on Drake's tongue as he shudders and hisses in pleasure, I pull away from Drake's mouth as my inner mouth drags over Drake's tongue as it slips out of my inner mouth, while a trail of thick saliva dangles between my inner mouth and his tongue.

 _ **~Mine. ~**_

I hiss out with dominance to Drake, who shivers at the dominance in my voice as I pull him into another section of the cave, which is clean of blood and body pieces.

 _ **~Yours. ~**_

Drake hisses back submissively, while he lets out hisses of pleasure as I bite down on my mark that is still visible on his neck, which I start sucking on as I drink some of his blood.

 _ **(Warning! This is the lemon section of the chapter I warned you about. If you don't like that sort of thing, skip to the end!)**_

Pulling away from his neck, I let out a hiss-like purr before I move forward and mount Drake's face, who lets out a pleased hiss when he sees my green dick inches away from pressing up against his face.

My dick is quite large for my size, with a knot taking up the first quarter of it, while the rest of my dick has barbs traveling up to the tip of my dick. These barbs looking like small spikes of flesh that point backwards, which causes more pleasure to the partner when the dick is being removed. The head of my dick is shaped like a triangle, while around the edge of the triangle head is more nubs that point straight out, causing more pleasure from both pulling out and thrusting in.

Moving my smaller hands, I grab hold of both sides of Drake's head, while I move my larger hands towards his ass and grab hold of both of his ass cheeks.

 _ **~Open that mouth of yours so that I can use it, my pet. ~**_

I hiss out to Drake with heavy dominance as I give his ass cheeks a hard squeeze, causing him to hiss out in pleasure as he pushes his ass into my groping hands, while he shudders at my dominant voice and me calling him my pet. Obeying, Drake opening his jaws as much as he can, while he brings out his tongue and wraps it around my dick, causing me to hiss out in pleasure at the feel of his tongue.

Moving my hips so that my dick is pointing at Drakes open muzzle, who still has his tongue around my dick as he makes sure my dick is leveled with his mouth, I thrust my hips forward. My dick moving across Drake's tongue as half of it is thrust into his muzzle, which is too small to fit my whole shaft as I feel the head of my dick hit the back of Drake's throat, who gags when he feels my dick touch the back of his throat. Hissing at not being able to fit my whole dick into his muzzle, I tighten the grip I have on his head as I squeeze his ass cheeks before I yank his body towards me, while I thrust my hips forward. This causing Drake's eyes widen as my groin impacts his lips with a smack, while my dick stretches his throat as it is thrust down his throat, causing him to choke on my dick as he tries to pull away.

Shuddering at the feel of my dick stretching Drake's throat as it is thrust down it, I hold Drake in place and hiss at him as I feel him try to pull away, causing him to calm down slightly as I let him get used to my dick in his throat.

Feeling him finally relax fully, I move my hips back as my dick leaves his throat before my dick's head is the only thing in his muzzle. Stroking the right side of Drake's face as he braces himself for my dick being in his throat, I slam my hips forward and start fucking Drake's muzzle with hard thrusts, causing the constant sound of my groin impacting Drake's lips as his throat keeps on stretching out in the shape of my dick as it is slammed down his throat.

Letting out pleasured hisses, I move my left big hand off Drake's ass cheek and grab hold of his tail, which I pull up out of the way of his tail hole. Carrying on fucking Drake's throat, I squeeze his left ass cheek with my right big hand and pull it towards the side away from his tail hole, while I move my head so that its upside down with my lips inches away from Drake's taint.

Moving my head forward, my lips press up against Drake's tail hole before I open my mouth and shove my inner mouth inside of Drake's ass, who eyes widen as he lets out a surprised hiss around my dick that is in his throat.

Carrying on slamming my dick down Drake's throat, while I start pulling his head into my groin with my small hands as I thrust my hips forward, I push my mouth forward so that it's tightly pushed against Drake's ass. Letting out a pleased hiss as I feel Drake start squeezing his anal walls around my inner mouth, I start thrusting my closed inner mouth as far it can go into Drake's depths.

Shivering at Drake's whimpers and hisses of pleasure, which causes Drake's throat to vibrate around my dick as it dominates his throat and mouth, while I feel Drake's anal walls ripple over my inner mouth as it is thrust inside of his squeezing tail hole.

Feeling my orgasm coming as I feel my dick twitch inside of Drake's tight throat, who starts sucking the best he can as he feels my orgasm coming, while he keeps on moving his hips so that his ass constantly smacks into my lips. Hissing out in pleasure at Drake's sucking, I move my right leg up and clutch onto Drake's left shoulder as I fuck his throat harder, while I keep on squeezing his left ass cheek as I mouth his tail hole.

Moving my mouth away from Drake's ass as my inner mouth leaves his taint, causing Drake to whine at the loss of my inner mouth in his ass. Ramming my dick down Drake's throat as I yank his head into my groin, causing his lips to impact into my saliva covered groin with a wet smack, I throw back my head as my inner mouth launches out and opens, while I let out a screeching pleasure filled hiss.

Pumping gallons of my cum down Drake's throat, who knows that it's no use to try to pull away, which causes him to try to swallow as much of my cum as he can, while some of my seed spill out of his jaws.

Shuddering in pleasure as I finish unloading my seed down Drake's throat, I pull away as I unmount his face and watch with a smirk as he collapses on his side, while my cum spills out of his open muzzle as he pants. Looking him over, I see that his stomach is slightly swollen with my seed, which causes my smirk to widen as I look to his tail hole that is just waiting for me to fuck it.

Not wasting any time, I move over to drake's ass and let out a hiss-like purr as I gaze at his ass, while Drake is oblivious to what I'm doing as he tries to catch his breath. Looking down at my cum covered green dick that is still hard, I look to Drake's slightly swollen stomach before moving my gaze to Drake's tail hole as I let out a want filled hiss.

Panting on the floor as he groans, feeling my cum swirling around in his stomach as some of it leaks out of his opened jaws, Drake's eyes widen as he feels me mount his ass. My left small hand grabbing hold of Drake's dick, which causes him to let out a pleasured whimper as he hasn't cummed yet, while my big hands hold him down on his side as he feels my dick rub against his ass.

Whining under me as my dick covers his ass cheeks and taint in my cum, I give Drake's dick a hard squeeze as I move my hips so that the head of my dick is pressed up against his wet ass entrance.

~ _ **I want your stomach more swollen with my cum than that, my Drake. And I want to fuck this ass that you have been teasing me with for so long.**_ ~

I hiss out as I bring my mouth down to Drake's neck and give it a nibble with my inner mouth, while Drake whimpers in arousal under me as he tries to fuck my small hand that is holding his dick. Hissing out in mirth at Drake's attempt to fuck my small hand, I give his dick another hard squeeze, while I move my hand down to the base of his dick.

Hearing Drake's hiss of pleasure, while I feel his dick twitch as he is about to cum, I squeeze down on Drake's knot hard enough to cause him to cry out as he cums, which my tight hold on his knot stops from happening as no seed comes out of his dick. Shuddering at Drake's plea filled hisses for release, I slam my hips forward as my dick forces its way into Drake's depths, while my groin smashes into Drake's ass cheeks with a loud smack as I let go of Drake's knot to let him cum.

Hissing out in pleasure as Drake's lets out a loud bliss filled hiss, while he clamps his anal walls down onto my dick, which starts pulsing as Drake shoots out ropes of cum all over the floor and upper body.

Breathing in the sweet smell of Drake's cum, I tighten my hold on Drake as I start fucking his ass with hard thrusts, not waiting for him to come down from his orgasm as he starts letting out loud pleasured hisses and whines.

The cave being filled with the heavy musk of our mating and hard wet smacks, while the hisses of pleasure as well as submission radiate from the cave. This causing many of the creatures in the dark forest to shiver at how pleasured Drake sounds as he is dominated repeatedly.

 **(End of lemon! Stop here if you skipped!)**

(Time skip – Halloween – Harry's POV)

Gazing at Drake, who is walking by my side with a pronounced limp in his steps, while if you can look close enough you can see bruising on his ass cheeks, which is mostly concentrated around his tail hole. Looking at Drake's face as he sends me a glare, which holds no hatred but playfulness in it, I send back a toothy smirk back at him as I wink at him. This causing him to huff at me before wincing as a jolt of pain comes from his ass when he takes a larger step.

~ _ **I'm surprised that I can even walk after how much you mated me yesterday.**_ ~

Drake hisses out to me with slight pain in his voice, causing my smirk to soften a bit at the pain that I can see that I have caused him.

~ _ **I'm surprised as well as I didn't hold back any of my strength while I was using that ass of yours. But I don't see why you are complaining as you weren't yesterday when I was dominating that ass of yours. If I remember right, you**_ _ **were**_ _ **screeching out. More, master! Fuck me harder! Harder!**_ ~

I hiss out with amusement, while I watch as Drake gains a large blush at what I said at the end, which he tries to cover up by looking away from me as he pouts. This only causing me to let out an amused hiss at how cute he looks, while I ignore all the prey around us that are gazing at Drake's blushing and limping form with odd looks.

Finally arriving at the charms classroom, I open the door and let Drake in first before following into the classroom. Looking over to the teacher's desk, I see the half Goblin staring at me with some fear in his eyes as well as respect, which causes me to send him a fanged smirk.

Walking over to the half Goblin's desk, while his body tenses slightly as he casts his nervous gaze over me and Drake. Reaching the half Goblin's desk, I pull out a pitch-black envelope that has a barely visible crest in the middle of it, which is a picture of a curled up Xenomorph with its tail wrapped around it. Walking away from the half Goblin's desk as I move to the back of the class, I sit down and lean back in my chair as Drake slowly sits down next to me with a wince as his ass touches the floor.

Looking over to the half Goblins desk, I see him holding the envelope I gave him with shaking hands, while he stares at the crest on the envelope with wide eyes filled with fear. Smirking at him as I see that he now knows that his suspicion of who I am is confirmed, he looks up and nods at me with fear as he places the envelope in his desk's drawer to send to the Goblin's later.

Watching as everyone arrives at the class, I zone out as the half Goblin starts to call the register before I pay attention when he starts the class.

"Wizard's most rudimentary skills is levitation, or the ability to make objects fly. Ah, do you have your feathers."

The half Goblin asks as he stands on top of a pile of books so that he can see the whole class, which is answered by everyone holding up their feather that is on their desk.

"Ah, good. Now don't forget the wrist movement that we have been practicing, remember, swish and flick."

The half Goblin says as he shows us the movement with his own wand before he carries on talking.

"Let's see who has been practicing."

Watching as everyone moves their wand like the half Goblin did as he does the wand movement with them, I smirk as I see the prey that calls itself Ron move his wand around wrong.

"And remember to enunciate Wingardium Leviosa correctly. Now off you go."

The half Goblin says before everyone start trying to make their feather float, which I do with only pointing my wand at my feather. Leaning back in my chair, I smirk as I watch Ron try to cast the spell which only causes me to hiss out in amusement as he does everything wrong, which causes Hermione next to him to lecture him.

"No, stop. You are going to poke someone's eye out and you are doing the whole wand movement wrong as well as not pronouncing the spell right. It's pronounced _Levi-o-sa,_ not _Levio_ _-_ _sa_ _."_

She says with a haughty tone, which causes Ron to go red in the face in anger.

"If you are so good at it then why don't you go and do it then."

Ron fires back in anger which causes Hermione to huff as she casts the spell correctly while sending him a smug look as the half Goblin praises her good wand casting, which only causes Ron more anger.

(Time skip)

Walking through the corridors of the castle with Drake walking by my side in his Great Dane size, who is not limping anymore as his bruised ass has healed, I stop and tilt my head as the castle links itself to my mind.

' **Master, the** **defense** **against the dark arts teacher just let loose a troll inside of my halls. The teacher has just entered the great hall and has caused everyone to panic by saying the troll is in the dungeon, which is not true.** '

The castle says as it sends me the location of where the troll is, which causes me to smirk as I look to my side at Drake.

~ _ **Do you want to see what Troll tastes like, my Drake.**_ ~

I hiss out with a bloodthirsty smirk, which Drake copies as he lets out a hiss of excitement before he follows me as I make my way to where the Troll is.

Arriving at where the Troll is, which is inside of a girl's bathroom, we enter the bathroom as a shriek of pain and the sound of something hard meeting flesh is heard. Looking around the room, I smirk as I see Hermione limp bloodied body against the wall, while in the middle of the room is the troll with its club dripping blood.

This smirk vanishing as I let out a sigh of disappointment when I see Hermione's chest faintly move, showing that she is still alive even though it looks like most of her bones are broken. Looking at the Troll as it turns around slowly to look at us, my smirk creeps back onto my face as I see the Troll look at us with confusion as its instincts screams for it to run and hide. This, of course, the Troll ignores as it thinks that we are no threat as in its small mind being bigger means that we have no chance of hurting it, which causes the Troll to grunt as it raises its club as it walks towards us.

(Outside of the girl's bathroom – Third person POV)

Quickly walking through the corridor, Dumbledore, Minerva, and Quirrell make their way to the girl's bathroom only to halt when they are close to the door when the wall on the left side of the door is broken open as a Troll is thrown like a rag doll through it. This causing them to cover their faces as rocks fly everywhere, while the Troll lands on the floor with a loud thud before it skids across the floor.

Taking their hands away from their faces they watch with wide eyes as Drake in his true size crawls midway through the large hole in the wall, which he stands in as he brings his head back before he launches it forward as he opens his jaws and lets out a bellowing bloodthirsty screech. This screech echoing throughout the whole castle, causing everyone to freeze what they are doing as pure terror courses through their bodies.

Finishing the screech, Drake kicks off the rubble that he is standing on, which causes the rubble to be kicked up off the ground as he sprints towards the Troll. Pouncing onto the Troll when he is close to it, Drake starts to rack his claws through its flesh as he seizes mounds of the Troll's flesh inside of his jaws, which he then tears off only to drop the flesh to go back to grab more in his jaws. As he is doing this his bladed tail keeps on piercing into the troll's body, only to be ripped out to pierce back into an unmarked area of the Troll's body.

Throughout this, the headmaster and professors watch with Horror as Drake cleaves the Troll apart as its agony filled shrieks fill the corridor, which halts as Drake's jaws clamp down on either side of the Troll's head before he pulls back. This causing the ripping of flesh to be heard as Drake tears the Troll's head off before he throws it to the side and gets back to slashing into the Troll's headless body.

Hearing moving rubble, the headmaster and professors look towards the hole in the wall as Harry walks calmly through it, while he looks at the mess Drake is making as blood and flesh fly everywhere.

(Harry's POV)

Smirking as I look around the corridor's new paint job, I turn my head to the left as I gaze at the headmaster, while my smirk widens as I see his deathly pale face.

"Don't mind Drake, he likes to play before he eats."

I hiss out in amusement, which only causes the headmaster to somehow lose even more color in his face as he looks at me with wide eyes, while Quirrell lets out a whimper before he crumbles to the floor as he faints. Looking over to Minerva who is shaking on the spot as she stares at Drake as he rips apart the Troll, I turn my head towards Drake as I let out a loud hiss, which causes Drake to halt what he is doing as he looks towards me before he makes his way over to me.

This causing the headmaster to grab hold of his wand as he takes a step back, while Minerva stiffens as she stares at Drake as he moves his head down towards mine and lets out a hiss-like purr. Smiling up at him I pat his neck and look over towards the headmaster before I look towards Minerva.

"Hermione is inside of the bathroom, I would hurry up if you don't want her to die."

I hiss out before walking pass them with Drake following me, which causes them to move out the way as they stare at Drake warily as we walk down the corridor before we are out of site. Realizing what I just said, Minerva gasps as she hurriedly makes her way into the bathroom to check on Hermione, while the headmaster stays where he is standing as he stares at where we walked off too.

[Author's note: Ok, that's the end of the chapter! Hoped you liked it! See you the next time I do and don't forget to review! Any thoughts and ideas for the story are welcomed!]


	4. Christmas holiday

Rated M for violence, gore, adult themes, language and just to be on the safe side!

[Author's note: Hello! Sorry to those that I said this chapter would be out ages ago. I kept on hitting writers block with this chapter, but I overcame it in the end!

I think you would like to know that I will now say which story I will be updating next in the author notes at the end of the chapter, so look out for those! Also, this chapter has a lemon! So, a notice will be put in place so that you can skip it if you don't like that sort of thing. Lastly, this chapter has been beta read! Now, onward to the story!]

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and Alien or any of their Characters.

"Speech"

~ _ **Parseltongue**_ ~

'Thought'

" _Whispering/Writing or a significance to a word_ "

 **Chapter: 4 – Christmas Holiday**

Silently crawling across the ceiling, I watch an old prey holding onto a terrified cat walk under me and down the corridor. I let out a hiss as I drop off the ceiling to land on the floor when I sense that the old prey is not in proximity. Standing up on my two legs as I hunch forward with my tail keeping my balance, I prowl down the corridor towards the wooden locked door at the end of the hallway.

Halting in front of the door as I tilt my head from side to side, I look through the door with my other visions to see the heat signature of a giant three-headed creature. Moving my right largest pair of hands towards the lock of the door, I pause my hand inches away from the lock as my magic alerts me to the detection wards cast on the door. Bearing my fangs at the wards on the door, I move my tail blade so that it is positioned over me like a scorpion ready to strike as I coat my tail blade in my magic.

Lashing out with my tail blade, I slice through the wards as the magic on my tail destroys the complex and interwoven magic that forms the wards. Jabbing one of my claws on my right main hand inside of the lock, I twist my hand as my claw shreds the inside of the lock, before I pull it out and shove the now unlocked door open. Hearing growling as I enter the dim room, I look up at three snarling muzzles looking down at me. These three muzzles belonging to one giant three-headed dog, who I hiss loudly back at for daring to growl at me as I grow to my true size.

My hiss and my sudden size change surprise the mutt as it takes a step back before its three heads let out pitiful whines of fear, while it huddles up against the back wall as the mutt finally catches a hint of my overpowering scent. Tilting my head to the side as I let out a hiss, I crawl closer to the mutt and move my mouth so that it is inches away from the middle head. This causes the mutt to start shaking in fear as it lets out pitiful whines of fear, which heightens as I open my jaws and bring out my second mouth.

Snapping my inner mouth shut as it is inches away from the mutt's eyes that are dilated by fear, I let out another hiss as I move my head so that my inner mouth strokes down the side of the middle head's face.

~ _ **It is a shame that I can't make you my second mate right now with how much trouble it would cause. The pleasure you could give me with those three mouths.**_ ~ I say as desire vibrates through my voice at the thought of those maws worshipping my dick while I move my big right hand and grab hold of the middle head. This causing the mutt to stop its whining as it goes deathly quiet with wide eyes of terror, which is heightened as I force open its muzzle and gaze at the inside of the mutt's muzzle.

~ _ **But from what I have learnt, you are guarding something that someone will kill to get, and I already know that this someone is inside of this castle. It's a high chance that he will kill you, so I am going to give you something that will save you before you die, which will also let me have you as one of my mates.**_ ~ I say as the mutt only hears hisses from me before he panics when my tail wraps around his left head's neck, while my left main hand grabs hold of his right heads neck as I hold his two heads in place. The two heads watching with horror-filled eyes as I move my head towards the middle head and shoot my inner mouth inside of its gaping muzzle. The mutt's eyes gaining a glazed over look as it spasms, while the two other heads watch a bulge in my throat travel up to my mouth before the same bulge is seen getting forcibly swallowed by the mutt as it travels down his throat.

Letting go of the mutt as I pull away from him, I watch him collapse onto the floor as the middle head starts choking before the head passes out. The last thing the two other heads seeing before they too lose conscious being the black eyeless creature looking down at them with a terrifying tooth-baring smirk.

~ _ **Yes, you will do nicely as one of my mates. But sadly, I will need to wait until the prey kills you until you are mine.**_ ~ I hiss out quietly as I turn around and walk towards the door, while my body grows smaller with each step before I am small enough to get through the door without needing to destroy it.

Opening the door as I cast one last glance at the unconscious mutt, I smirk as I sense my magic lying dormant inside of the mutt, waiting for the conditions to wake up and do what it has been ordered to do. Walking through the door as I expand my senses to see if anyone is in the vicinity, I start crawling towards where my quarters are as I move onto the ceiling when someone is patrolling the corridor or turn down a different corridor if I can.

My mind wandering off while I make my way to my quarters as I think about what I have forced the mutt to swallow. What the mutt ingested was a Chestburster embryo, which I have altered to do something different. Instead of growing and then eating its way out of the host, this embryo changes the host itself into a xenomorph after the host has died or has been seriously harmed. I have also made it so that the embryo keeps certain parts of the host's anatomy as they would typically be discarded.

This not being the only altered embryo that I have created as I have worked on another one that I find will be more useful to me. This embryo having different types but what they all have in common is that they don't kill the host and are not implanted orally but via the anus or vagina. The host being able to hold more than one embryo this way as they become the incubator for the embryos before they birth the altered Chestbursters.

Currently, I am working out a way that this embryo can be implanted into a non-xenomorph, which means that I need to create a new type of embryo carrier. This carrier requiring the tool to do the job and can change the host slightly so that they can become breeding stock. It also won't die after it has implanted a host so it will be able to carry on searching for more hosts to implant.

Coming out of my thoughts as I halt above the entrance to my quarters, I drop off the ceiling and twist around to land in a crouch on the floor. Standing up on my back legs as I look at the wall of metal that blocks the entrance to my quarters, the wall being made from black metal with engravings of xenomorphs all over it. In the center of the metal wall is a hole the size of my tail-blade, which I insert my tail-blade inside of before pouring some of my magic inside of it.

My magic causes all the xenomorph engravings to come alive as they form up in a vertical line in the center of the metal wall before the carvings jut out of the wall with a hiss. Twisting my tail so that it is horizontal, I watch as all the xenomorph twist with my tail before a click is heard. This click being joint with a line forming down the center of the wall where all the xenomorphs are as the metal wall turns into twin metal doors.

Pulling my tail-blade out of the lock of the door, I walk forward as the doors swing open by themselves. Looking around the room with a smirk as I make my way to the middle of the room, the room having been completely changed from what it used to be like. The notable differences are from how the room has been completely transformed into a xenomorph hive with some human furniture placed around the room, instead of the normal human dwelling place it used to be. The furniture were only couches and tables, while the only other human items in the room are many pillows filling up a large half-sphere ditch in the floor. This ditch is filled with cushions acting as a bed/nest, which is large enough so that a significant number of people can sleep in it.

"Where have you been?" A voice calls out as I finish looking at the changes I have made to the room. This voice coming from the sorting hat that is set on top of a table at the edge of the room, which I look over to and tilt my head at before I morph back into my human form.

"Just checking out the 3rd floor." I say with a tone that says to not ask any more questions, which the hat wisely does as it gives me the best weary look a hat can convey. Looking over to the ditch in the floor filled with pillows, I smirk and lick my lips as I see Drake buried under the cushions asleep. The way he has fallen asleep making it so that all his upper body is under pillows with his backside the only thing visible, which is a pleasing sight as Drake's tail is currently not blocking anything from view. This gives me a full view of Drake's lovely ass, which I move towards as I morph back into my xenomorph form.

The sorting hat felt relief that it doesn't have eyes and can cut off its magical senses to the world, as Drake wakes up with a squeal of pleasure, which is followed by a multitude of different pleasured sounds as Harry rims Drake's teasing ass with his inner mouth.

(Time skip - 3rd person POV)

The sound of Christmas carols fills the castle as most of the students pack up their belongings ready to go home for Christmas holiday, while those who have already packed or are staying at the castle for the Christmas break eat their breakfast in the great hall. Among these students being Harry who is currently seated at his own table with Drake who has morphed small enough so that he can sit on Harry's lap. The pair having a muggle chess set on the table in front of them, which has pieces moved around on it showing that they are in the middle of a game.

This display getting curious looks from students as they watch Drake move a Rook with his tail, only for it to be removed and replaced by Harry's Queen. This Queen then being removed by Drake as he smirks and replaces it with one of his Knights, which only causes Harry to smirk as he moves his Bishop to checkmate Drake.

(Harry's POV)

Letting out a chuckle as Drake lets out a whine at losing again, I reach down and scratch him under the chin so that his whine turns into a purr.

~ _ **Don't be sad, my Drake. You have improved by leaps and bounds from our first game.**_ ~ I hiss out as I start moving all the chess pieces back into their starting positions with my left hand while I carry on scratching Drake under his chin.

~ _ **But I'm never going to win against you, you are just too good.**_ ~ Drake whines back at me as he pouts, which causes me to smile as I lean down and place a kiss on his head. This causing Drake to stop his whines as he lets out a shuddering purr at feeling my lips against his scales.

~ _ **Then you just need to get better then, don't you?**_ ~ I reply with a smirk as I watch Drake playfully glare up at me, which is soon replaced by a scowl as we hear and smell a prey walking over to us. Using my senses to look at the prey as I finish placing all the chess pieces back in their starting positions, I grimace as I smell the heavy scent of junk food and body odor.

The scent telling me instantly who the prey is as there is only one human in this castle that smells like that, which is the prey that calls itself Ron. Who has continuously been trying to talk to me and be my friend, which he stopped doing a long time ago when I let Drake loose on him. This was seen by most of the castle's inhabitants as Ron ran throughout the school screaming his head off, while Drake chased after him hissing out in laughter as he kept on purposely missing his pounces onto the prey.

This caused some trouble for me as most of the prey sent letters home about it, which caused me to get hundreds of howlers that I destroyed and for the word to get out that I am not human anymore. The reason that nobody outside of the castle knew about me not being human being caused by the headmaster, who has been blocking all letters to do about me leaving the castle. This was done by a ward that he put up straight after the sorting, which I destroyed after finding out that it also blocked all my mail.

The aftermath of this information getting out being everyone thinking that I have turned dark, which only makes me laugh at how wrong they are as I am in a whole new category than a dark wizard. This information getting out also caused the headmaster trouble, which is from him blocking the student's mail and the knowledge of me being non-human getting out.

Coming out of my thoughts as Ron comes to a stop a few feet away from me, while he keeps his eyes on Drake with fear as I turn to look directly at him with my black eyes.

"What do you want? Have you come here to get chased by Drake again?" I say with amusement as Drake lets out a threatening hiss at the prey, which causes Ron to flinch as he looks at Drake's snarling muzzle.

"No! Dumbledore said to tell you to come to his office." Ron yells out in fear as I tilt my head at what he said, while Drake opens his muzzle so that Ron can see the inside of his fang-filled jaws. This caused Ron to turn deathly pale as he stares into Drake's jaws, looking at the large razor-sharp fangs and the blackness of Drake's gullet waiting to swallow something whole.

"Well, if that is all you are here to say, run along. I don't want Drake to eat you and contaminate his muzzle with your stench." I snarl out as I bare my own fangs at him, which causes him to flinch again and then to flee at hearing my threat. Watching as he scurries his way out of the hall to get away from us, I look around at everyone who was watching and bare my teeth at them as well. This causes them to snap back to what they were doing, while others leave the hall as well.

~ _ **Come on, my Drake. Let us see what the old prey wants.**_ ~ I hiss as I get up, while Drake jumps out of my lap and grows to the size of a Great Dane. Following by my side and snarling at anyone who is in our way as we make our way to the old prey's office.

(Dumbledore's office)

Smirking as I watch the Phoenix flame out of the room in terror again, I turn to look at the headmaster who is glaring at me. This probably is caused by how his Phoenix reacts to me and the trouble I caused him by destroying the ward blocking my mail.

"Well, I'm here. What do you want? Be quick, it is almost time to leave for this Christmas holiday." I say with irritation coursing through my voice, which caused Dumbledore's glare to deepen before he got himself under control and puts on a kind smile.

"Yes, that is what I want to talk to you about. I understand that you are leaving for the Christmas holiday, which I can't allow as I do not know where you are staying at and I am quite sure that it will be unsafe for you to leave the castle. I must also say that you should be kinder towards the students and start making some friends with the students from Gryffindor. It is unhealthy to stay so isolated at such a young age, with only a non-human to keep you company." Dumbledore says as he leans forward in his chair and looks at me over his glasses, ignoring Drake for once who is currently at my side glaring at him. Smirking at what the headmaster said as I hear Drake start hissing at him for implying that he is not good company for me, I start laughing as I shake my head. This causing Drake to stop hissing and for the Headmaster to lose his smile as he gazes at me with annoyance.

"That's funny. You think that you have any say in what I can and can't-do? You have no idea who you are dealing with, do you? The last person who tried to order me to do something _ended up choking on their intestines as I_ _**carved them out and shoved them down their throat.**_ " I say with amusement that quickly changes to rage as my words have a more pronounced hiss to them at the end, which causes Dumbledore to stand as he aims his wand at me with pure anger in his eyes.

"Is that a threat!?" Dumbledore shouts as the room is filled with his power, which Drake and I easily shrug off as Drake instantly blocks Dumbledore's line of fire with his body. The loud, threatening hiss coming from Drake shortly being overshadowed by my own hiss, while the room darkens and shakes as my magic floods the room.

" _ **No! A threat is just words that have no meaning until they are acted upon. What I say aren't threats, as they will happen and you won't be any different from the hundreds that I have already killed. You will just be a tiny insignificant prey that has no place on the food chain, while I will always be at the top, evolving and becoming stronger each day.**_ " I hiss out as I bare my teeth, while I glare at the headmaster as he struggles to stand and breathe with my magic smothering him. Scoffing at the state that the headmaster is in as he shakes and sweats, I pull in my magic as the darkness in the room recedes, which causes the headmaster to collapse in his chair as he gasps for breath.

Looking on as the headmaster catches his breath and gets his shaking under control, I let out another scoff as I turn around before making my way towards the door. Drake obediently following by my side as I come to a halt at the door and look behind me at the headmaster, who is staring at me warily.

"To what you said about needing more company other than my Drake. Don't worry, I'm planning on having loads of company in the future, but they won't be humans." I say with a fanged smirk, which causes terror to course through Dumbledore as he numbly watches me leave, while what I said to him keeps on replaying in his head.

Closing the door behind us as we make our way down the stairs leading to the headmaster's office, I halt in my walking at the bottom of the stairs as Drake grabs hold of my hand with his tail. This causes me to look down at him with a raised eyebrow as he stares at the floor with his head lowered.

~ _ **What did you mean by getting more company? You're not replacing me are you?**_ ~ Drake hisses out with fear at the idea of me not wanting him anymore, which causes me to hiss at him in rage as I grab hold of his muzzle and make him look up at me.

~ _ **Don't ever think that I will replace you! You are MINE! And will ALWAYS BE MINE!**_ ~ I hiss out with dominance lacing my voice as Drake looks at me with shock at how I am reacting to his question, while at the same time he feels pure joy at me saying that I will never replace him. Relaxing my grip that I have on his muzzle, I move my hand and smooth the side of Drake's neck as I calm myself down.

~ _ **You aren't just something that sates my lust, my Drake. You are my mate. Yes, I will have many other mates, but you will be my first mate, and you will have dominance over all the others. And if one of my other mates try to replace you, I will punish them or kill them if needs be.**_ ~ I say warmly as I caress the side of his neck and look into his eyes with love, which causes him to let out a purr as he nuzzles his head into my chest.

~ _ **Let's get going, my Drake. We can cuddle as long as you want when we get to our hive.**_ ~ I say as I move back, while Drake perks up at what I said as his tail wags excitedly before he grabs hold of my hand with his tail again.

~ _ **Then what are we waiting for!**_ ~ Drake hisses out happily as he starts dragging me by my hand with his tail, which causes me to chuckle as I follow behind Drake.

 **[Warning: Lemons ahead!]**

(Time skip – Christmas day)

Gaining consciousness as I reach out for something that is no longer in my grasp, I look around for Drake who is always snuggled against my chest when I wake up. Not seeing Drake in this section of the hive, worry courses through me as I expand my senses and track down where Drake went. Following Drakes trail, as I make my way through the tunnels that link up the multiple chambers in the hive, I come to a halt in the main chamber of the hive as I find Drake.

Drake currently being in the middle of the chamber sprawled on his back with his back legs spread open so that his fully erect member is on full display, which has a red ribbon tied in a bow around it. This not the only thing being bound as Drake's front paws are bound together too, while his muzzle is held open with a red ring gag that his tongue is currently hanging out of. This arousing sight only increasing when Drake notices me as he stares at me with pure lust before he brings my attention to the end of his tail that has mistletoe tied to it, which he dangles over his tail hole as he wiggles his ass at me.

Letting out a hiss filled with lust, I crawl towards Drake and grab hold of his hips as I pull his ass to my hungry jaws. Opening my jaws as my lips are pressed up against Drake's tail hole, I shove my inner mouth into the depths of Drake's ass as he cries out in pleasure at the feeling of my inner mouth spreading his anal walls apart. Drake's cries heightening as I start thrusting my inner mouth inside of his ass, while I grope his ass cheeks with my lesser pair of hands as I move my main pair of hands towards his member.

Grabbing hold of Drake's knot with my right main hand as I grab the top of his member with my left main hand, I squeeze Drake's knot as I start stroking his member from the head down to where the red bow is tied. This causing Drake to screech out in pleasure as I feel his member start pulsing in my hold, while I feel his anal walls tighten around my inner mouth.

Hissing into Drake's ass as I now need to force my inner mouth inside of his tight ass, which only increases Drake's pleasure at how my hissing is causing my inner mouth to vibrate inside of him. I pull away from Drake's ass as my inner mouth leaves his tail hole with a large rope of saliva dangling between them, which I break by pulling my inner mouth inside of my jaws.

The absence of my inner mouth causing Drake to whine out as he was close to his climax, this whine being cut off as I grab hold of his hips and flip him onto his front. Moving forward as I shove my head between his legs, I push his legs further apart so that they are nicely spread apart before I give his pulsing member a few rubs with my dome head. This causes my head to be covered with his member's lubricants and some precum that his member is leaking, which causes Drake to shiver in arousal when he looks between his back legs to look at me.

Hissing at him as a smirk creeps its way onto my lips, I move my head along his member to its base before moving my lips to his tail hole again, while I grab hold of his ass cheeks and spread them apart.

~ _ **What do you think of baring my first offspring?**_ ~ I hiss out as I rub my lips against his saliva coated tail hole. What I said causing Drake to freeze up with surprise before he starts shivering with excitement as he eagerly nods at me and pushes his ass up against my jaws. This causing me to hiss in amusement as I pull away from his pushing ass and give his right ass cheek a bite with my inner mouth, which caused him to yelp as he stops pushing his ass back against me.

~ _ **That's not an answer, my Drake. I want you to tell me that you want to bare my offspring. So tell me, how much do you want to bare my offspring?**_ ~ I purr out as I move my lips back to his tail hole and start prodding it with my inner mouth. My actions caused Drake to begin panting as his member leaked a significant amount of precum onto the floor, while he thinks about what he can do for me to make me impregnate him.

~ _ **I want to be your egg-bearer, I want to feel eggs inside of me and know that they belong to you. You can lay as many eggs inside of me as you want if it means that I will be able to bear your offspring. Please, I'll do anything you want.**_ ~ Drake says in a desperate voice that is muffled by the ring gag he is wearing as he stares at me pleadingly. What he said causing my smirk to widen as I forsake telling him that his answer is agreeable to me and instead let actions convey words, which I do by ramming my inner mouth inside of his tail hole.

Ignoring Drake's hiss of pleasure as I focus on my magic and the organ inside of me that produces Facehugger embryos, I use my magic to alter the organ so that it creates eggs that will hatch Chestbursters instead. These eggs taking DNA from the host to produce the Chestbursters, which will stay inside of the egg until it has fully developed into a Chestburster. By this time the egg will dissolve and let out the Chestburster as well as all the liquid filling the egg, which will act as a lubricant so that the Chestburster can easily exit the host. These Chestbursters have also been altered so that they won't exiting the host the usual way. Instead, they will exit through the nearest orifice instead of eating their way through the host.

Finishing altering the organ inside of me, I start feeding it my magic as it starts producing eggs that I begin laying inside of Drake's rectum. This being seen by the lumps that travel up my throat and through my inner mouth, which is lodged inside of Drake's tail hole as the bulges disappear inside of his ass. The feel of me laying eggs inside of him causing Drake to shiver as he hisses out with pleasure, which is from the feeling of his anal walls being stretched wider as the eggs travel through my inner mouth to then be deposited inside the depth of his ass.

Halting the magic to the organ inside of me as I lay the last egg inside of Drake's ass, I pull my inner mouth out of his tail hole and move my head between Drake's legs so that his member is draped over my head as I smirk at his stomach. Drake's stomach being bloated with how many eggs I have laid inside him, which has caused Drake to turn into a whimpering mess with how much pleasure he is feeling with being so filled, which has caused him to orgasm twice as I was laying the eggs inside of him.

The orgasms being seen with all his seed flooding the floor beneath him and how most of the underside of his body is covered with his cum as well, which his member is still leaking out as it pours over my head.

~ _ **How do you feel?**_ ~ I hiss out as I start rubbing my head all across Drake's member before I move my body further between his spread legs, while I twist my body so that my head is facing his leaking member as I carry on rubbing my head against it.

~ _ **Filled.**_ ~ Drake throatily purrs out as he moans at the treatment I am giving to his member, which turns into a sharp hiss of surprise as my inner mouth shoots out and swallows the head of his member. This hiss of surprise quickly being changed to whines of pleasure as I start sucking on his member as I drink up all the seed that is leaking out of it, while I start moving my inner mouth so that it goes down to his knot before travelling up to the head of his member.

Hissing around Drake's member as I carry on sucking and moving my inner mouth up and down his member, I give his member a hard suck as I press my inner mouth up against his knot, which stretches open my inner mouth before it is sucked inside with a wet pop. This pushing Drake to the edge as his body trembles, while he cries out in pleasure as he orgasms for his third time.

Thirstily drinking all the cum that Drake's member is pouring down my throat, while Drake humps my face in bliss as he feels the tightness around his knot and the feel of my throat that the head of his member is lodged inside of. I swallow the last gush of seed from his member before pulling away as his now flaccid member slides out of my inner mouth coated in a mixture of my thick saliva and his cum.

Moving my inner mouth back into my jaws with a hiss of satisfaction, I maneuver my way out from underneath Drake and rub my head against the side of his bloated stomach, feeling the individual bumps of the eggs that are currently laid inside of it.

~ _ **My Drake, do you know how the eggs that I laid inside of you work?**_ ~ I ask Drake with a smirk as he slowly lays down on his side, uncaring that he has just laid on the floor that is flooded with his seed. This causing the whole side of his body to be covered in his cum while he gets as comfortable as he can with his large stomach in the way and the ribbon that is still tied around his front paws.

~ _ **You said that you changed them so instead of killing the host they will be birthed instead, which makes it so that the host can be reprocessed instead of needing to find a new one.**_ ~ Drake answers the best he can with the ring gag on as he finally gets comfortable on the floor, his bloated stomach being on full display while his front paws rest on the floor utterly useless to him in their tied state. These visuals being overshadowed by Drake's ass that is not covered by his tail as it lays on the floor with the mistletoe still bond to it, while Drake's limp member is squeezed between his thighs as the leak of seed from it runs down his thigh.

~ _ **Yes, that's how they work. But they need to be saturated in my seed to work. Which means, my Drake, that I need to fuck you. But don't worry, I will fill you up with my seed a couple of times to make sure that the eggs will be healthy.**_ ~ I hiss out with potent lust as I smirk at the widening of his eyes and the whimper he has let out, which turns into a yelp as I pounce on top of him.

Standing over him as I hold his head against the floor with my large right hand, while my other hands hold him in place as I line up my member with his ass. I slowly move my hips forward as I tease Drake with the feeling of my member gradually stretching open his tail hole, which tightens around the head of my member as it moves deeper into its wet depths. Listening to Drake's beautiful moans of pleasure as I carry on pushing my length inside of him, I come to a stop as I feel my knot bump into Drake's ass cheeks. But the main thing that has caused me to halt my actions is the feel of my member touching the eggs inside of Drake, which causes me to grunt as they grind against the head of my member.

~ _ **It looks like I won't be able to fuck you hard without damaging the eggs, don't worry, this just means that I will need to go slow and gentle. So, you are going to stay here for a while until I am finished, and I will only allow you to cum when I do.**_ ~ I hiss out with an evil smirk as I brush the side of my tail blade against Drake's member, which gets surrounded by my magic as a modified cock ring appears around Drake's knot conjured by my magic. This cock ring is tied to my pleasure so that when I orgasm it will let Drake orgasm as well.

Hissing out in amusement at the whine Drake has let out at the feel of the cock ring around his knot, I press the side of my tail blade against his member and start vibrating it as I start fucking him with slow, gentle thrusts. My member sliding in and out of his ass as I feel his anal walls tighten around me, which causes me to need to use some strength to push my member inside of him. These thrusts becoming easier over time with how my member is coating the inside of Drake's ass with my precum.

The pleasure of feeling my member inside of his ass and the treatment I am giving to his own member causing Drake to orgasm, which is stopped by the cock ring around his knot. This causes him to let out a loud whimper as he feels the pleasure of nearly cumming, which never comes. Drake's blocked orgasm also causing me great pleasure as I let out a grunt followed by a drawn-out hiss, which is caused by Drake's ass grabbing my member with a vice-like grip as his anal walls start contracting around my member.

This causes it to feel like Drake's ass is sucking on my member, which causes me to tighten my hold on Drake as I barely hold myself back from ramming my whole member inside of his ass. Keeping myself under control so that I don't damage the eggs inside Drake, I lean onto him as I start pushing my hips forward. This causing Drake to whine out as he feels my knot press right up against his ass cheeks, while he feels his tail hole get stretched open as my large knot slowly bores its way inside him before with a wet pop it fully enters.

Grinding my groin against Drakes ass as I feel the head of my member buried between the eggs inside him, I pull my hips back as I feel Drake's ass try to hold onto my member. This being seen with how Drake is partly dragged across the floor as my knot tugs on his ass, which starts to stretch open when I grab hold of his ass so that I can pull my knot out. Finally pulling my knot free with a wet pop, I carry on pulling out my member until the head of my member is halfway out of Drake's tail hole before pushing my member and knot all the way back in.

This action is repeated as I pull my knot back out of Drakes ass, which causes him to whine out in bliss as he feels his tail hole repetitively stretched wide by my knot. My entire member sliding in and out of Drake's ass as I pause between thrusts to grind my groin against his plump ass cheeks.

Feeling my orgasm approaching as my member starts throbbing inside of Drake's ass, which tells Drake I am close to orgasming as he clenches his anal walls and eagerly waits for me to fill him up with my seed. I start fucking Drake with fast but short thrust so that it is only my knot that leaves his ass, which causes Drake to begin whining loudly as he feels his tail hole start to get used to my knot. This being seen when I pull my knot out of his ass as it stays gaping open, which only lets me fuck him faster as my knot meets no resistance anymore.

Pressing all my weight down on Drake as I open my jaws and let out a piercing screech of pleasure, I grind my groin against Drake's ass as I orgasm. My member throbbing inside of Drake's ass as thick ropes of my seed are unleashed all over the eggs, which are soon submerged in my cum as my member carries on gushing out more. All this cum not draining out of Drake's ass as my knot acts like a cork, which causes Drake's stomach to stretch out further.

Sensing my pleasure, the cock ring around Drake's throbbing knot loosens, causing him to roar out in bliss at finally being able to orgasm. His member pulsating as he floods the floor with his seed, while also drenching all the underside of his body and my still vibrating tail-blade in his cum. Each rope of cum causing me to hiss in pleasure as Drake's anal walls contract in time with each string of his seed.

Panting as I feel my member gush out its last batch of seed into Drake's flooded depths, I grab hold of his muzzle and bring him into a deep love filled kiss. The kiss having me in complete control as I shove my inner mouth into Drake's gaping mouth, which I fill up with my inner mouth as I nibble down on his tongue as I carry on grinding my groin against Drake's ass.

~ _ **I still need to fill you up with more of my seed, my Drake. And I will not be giving you brakes too. I will also be using that mouth to clean my member when I am done. Don't want you to go through all that effort of putting on that ring gag if I am not even going to use it**_ ~ I huskily hiss into Drake's mouth with a smirk after I take his tongue out of my inner mouth, which causes him to shiver as he lets out a whimper. This whimper turning back into moans of pleasure as I start fucking him again, which is soon muffled as I suck his tongue into my inner mouth.

All different pleasured sounds are heard throughout the hive as rhythmic wet smacks are mixed into the sounds, which carry on throughout the morning as Drake is repeatedly fucked and filled with more of my seed.

 _ **[Warning: Lemon End]**_

(Time skip – Day after Christmas)

Hissing out a purr and caressing Drake's head tenderly as I try to keep his mind off his discomfort, which is from how he can barely move as his stomach is bloated out so much that you can see the stretched skin between each scale. This being the reason that he hasn't moved from where he was laying yesterday when I finished saturating the eggs inside of him with my seed. The size of his stomach has only grown since then as the eggs inside of him absorbed all my seed for nutrients, which has caused them to grow to their final stage as they wait for their precious cargo to fully develop.

~ _ **Don't worry, my Drake. They should be ready to come out in a couple of more hours. If I knew that it would bring you this much pain I would only have laid half the amount of eggs that I have inside you.**_ ~ I hiss out as I rage at myself for causing my mate pain, which I stop when Drake bares his fangs at me in a snarl.

~ _ **I wanted this! It's not your fault that I am in pain. And I want to carry two more batches of your brood before you need to go back to that stone hive. So, don't you DARE lay fewer eggs inside me when you fill me up again, and you better fuck me before you lay the eggs inside of me too! I want to be fucked hard! Not gentle like yesterday!**_ ~ Drake hisses out in a snarl as I stare at him in shock at his outburst before I smile at him wanting to bear more of my offspring in large amounts even though it causes him pain.

~ _ **So you want me to impregnate you two more times? Well, I can't say no to that. I can even impregnate you with two different types of eggs. And to fucking you before I lay the eggs inside of you, I will do that, and I will fuck you as hard as you want, my Drake.**_ ~ I purr out as I rub my lips against his scaled ones, which I give a nibble with my inner mouth before I bring him into a deep kiss. Ending the kiss after some time as I pull away and take my inner mouth out of his muzzle, I lay down next to Drake as I start carefully stroking his stomach. Feeling the individual bumps of the eggs that Drake is currently harboring inside him, which causes sparks of excitement to go through me at finally having offspring.

Coming out of my thoughts as I sense a burst of dark magic, I let out a screech as I pounce at where the magic originates from. My instincts screaming at me to kill what has entered my territory, which is only heightened by my instincts to protect my mate and my unborn offspring. In my instinct driven state, I don't even hear the dark melody that is sung, which turns to a squawk of surprise as I impact something soft and pin it to the ground with my tail blade ready to sink into its flesh.

Baring my teeth as I hiss at the thing that I have pinned under me, I come to a stop as I finally gaze at the thing that entered my territory, which causes me to bring my head back in surprise. The thing that I have pinned under me being a male Phoenix, which has pure black feathers and radiates dark magic. This Phoenix currently shivering in my hold as he looks at me with wide eyes with a hint of desire, which causes me to hiss in amusement as I smell the lust in his scent.

~ _ **What do we have here? It looks like I caught a little birdy in my territory.**_ ~ I hiss out as I bring out my magic and wrap it around the Phoenix so that it can't flee by teleportation. This causing the Phoenix to let out a shuddering breath as my own dark magic fondles his dark magic, which embraces the actions that are being done to it.

~ _ **And to enter my territory is to seek death. But I think we can work out a compromise. What do you think, my Drake?**_ ~ I hiss threateningly at first before I purr out the rest as I gaze over the Phoenix body and then over to Drake, who has his eyes narrowed onto the Phoenix.

~ _ **I think that he needs to be punished for entering your territory, master. Make him a brood mare.**_ ~ Drake hisses out with a smirk, which I return as I look down at the Phoenix pinned under me with a terrifying fang-filled smile.

[Author's note: And that's the end of the chapter! Hoped you liked it and the lemon to those who read it. If you have any questions or ideas for the story, I am happy to hear them.

Anyway, the next story I will be updating will be 'The new dragon God' as I haven't updated it for a long, _long_ time. Which is the reason why you will be getting **two** chapters before I move to a different story. Well that's it, see you the next time I do and don't forget to review!]


End file.
